Forbidden II: Heirs
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: In order to prevent losing their heritage to an impending war, two members of rival clans must set aside their differences, as well as the bad blood of their ancestors, and become allies. In the chaos of war, is it possible for the daughter of the Dog Daiyoukai Lord to trust a Dragon?
1. Chapter 1: Progeny

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I am only an avid fan. However, after following the series and rewatching, in addition to borrowing its characters, I have created my own characters and scenarios. After all, that is what fanfiction is all about. We writers appreciate the opportunity.

 **Author's Notes** : Ohayou, minna-san! This an extension of "Forbidden" a story focusing on Ainoko Inu Hime, the second child of Sessh/Kik. A few of my readers reached to inquire if I would write this story and I have decided to give it a shot. The time is set in the later years of Kagome's era, and the demon realm is now separate from the human's; I will explain later in the story how that came to be. Please read, hopefully, enjoy and leave a review.

 **Chapter 1: Progeny**

Winter's end was approaching; however, the blustery weather stubbornly refused to give way to the arrival of spring, at least not without a fight. Although fierce winds whipped furiously through the mountain range and snowcapped peaks glittered in the sunlight, down in the valley, the first Alpine buds burst from the soil. The change of seasons in the Western Lands was a beautiful yet contrasting sight to behold.

At the tallest peak of the of the Daisetsu, a young woman stood overlooking the west side of the mountain. Gusts of wind whipped around her slender figure, tugging violently at the sleeves and hem of her elegant kimono, demanding recognition of its presence, strength, and mastery over the domain. Although the figure acknowledged this, she held her own against the elements. After all, she was born here - this was her home, and she was quite familiar with the extreme, ever-changing climate.

An abundance of silver hair blew back from an angelic face; soft tendrils cascaded down a proud back before flowing behind the figure like an exotic fan. The arctic air tinged pale cheeks a rosy hue and golden eyes, cold as glacials, scanned the Sugatami Pond in the valley below. Unlike her mother, the young woman did not possess the gift of sight; therefore, if there was a vision revealed in the watery depths, she was unable to read it.

"Where is she?" Ainoko Inu Hime grumbled in an unladylike manner, yet stubbornly refused to turn around in search of the source of her frustration. "She is purposely making me wait, I just know it!"

As a descendant of the prestigious Inu Clan and the granddaughter of the Touga - the great dog demon, Ainoko was the considered an elite of the next youkai generation. Her father was a full-fledged youkai, but her mother was human. Nevertheless, the twenty-year-old experienced none of the insecurities of other half demons. After all, Ainoko's father was highly revered as well as, one of the most feared youkai in the demon realm.

'Sesshoumaru' - a daiyoukai of epic magnitude; a majestic canine with a phlegmatic demeanor, in both human and demon forms. He was Lord of the West and the acting execution martial for the youkai council.

Ainoko's father enforced the laws sanctioned by the council, thus earning him the title, 'Sessho no Shikkoukan,' (translation - assassination general). Demons, to avoid prosecution for crimes that warranted the death penalty, would flee to the outer realms or the deepest bowels of the earth. It was Sesshoumaru's duty to hunt down and execute them, both thoroughly and expeditiously. Be it rogue youkai or even wayward members of the council he served, once targeted, nothing swayed the daiyoukai from his mission.

The country's perimeters, as well as the stratospheric planes, were also under Sesshoumaru's jurisdiction, which he and his comrades guarded against the 'Iseijin' (alien) youkai. These creatures periodically attempted to breach the earth's atmosphere in pursuit of their favorite source of nourishment - humans. It was because of this duty that Ainoko's father spent weeks, sometimes months away from home.

The young half-demon frowned, thinking of Sesshoumaru. To her, he was the best of everything - father, youkai, councilman, assassin and she strived to prove herself a worthy daughter, despite her human genes. Although Ainoko understood his obligations and the reasons behind his extended absences, she missed him. It was no secret that young halfling idolized her father, but she had been raised to respect his duties and felt only slightly annoyed when he was away.

Sesshoumaru was a warrior; although he was fond of his children and human mate, as well as enjoyed the peacefulness of the Western Lands, the Inu daiyoukai could not resist the front line of a battlefield for long.

Soft footsteps sounded on the grassy knoll, alerting Ainoko of the arrival of the only full-blooded human living amidst a society of demons. 'Lady Kikyou' - Sesshoumaru's mate, mistress of the West and mother to Ainoko and Awasumaru.

With narrowed eyes, Ainoko watched her mother's stately arrival. The Lady of the West appeared unaffected by the frigid winds, thanks to an extension of Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa wrapped around her slender figure, protecting her from the blistering cold. Although a few inches shorter than her daughter, the woman walked with a regal bearing, that made her appear taller.

Kikyou was considered a stunning human, even by most demon standards. The woman possessed a beautiful, serene face, as well as intelligent and intense mahogany eyes that, although reserved, were capable of putting at ease anyone who encountered them.

Glossy black hair, dark as ravens wings, surrounded Kikyou's head. The silken tresses plaited in a single thick braid, which fell straight down her slender back and swished from side to side as she walked.

As her daughter had suspected, Kikyou's delay was deliberate. Ainoko had the same proclivities as her father. She was haughty, with an imperious attitude, but Kikyou had learned it was best not to cater her demands.

With each step her mother took, Ainoko ground her fangs in annoyance. "The woman is truly maddening," the hanyou muttered. The Lady of the West moved at her own pace and no one, not even Sesshoumaru himself, could make her do otherwise.

" _I will never understand how father puts up with her,"_ Ainoko thought to herself, as Kikyou finally joined her at the edge of the cliff. "Well?" the young hanyou spat.

"Well, what?" Kikyou inquired smoothly, looking perplexed while feigning ignorance. "Is something wrong, Ai-chan."

Golden orbs narrowed further. Ainoko hated that pet name; her father called her by given name, and everyone else addressed her by her title. Her mother was the only person who continued to treat her as a child. As she turned to look down on her maternal parent, Ainoko attempted a stern expression; however, she met a calm mahogany gaze which held neither fear nor forthcoming apology, only a hint of amusement.

Kikyou smiled inwardly, yet met Ainoko's stare head-on. The endearment was not appreciated, however, with her child entering adulthood, the former Miko refused to let go of the affectionate nickname.

Looking over at Ainoko, Kikyou took in the abundance of silver hair framing a heart-shaped face. A single braid wreathed her head, like a crown, with the rest flowing down her back, falling well past her knees. She was a beautiful young youkai, but spoiled, with a fierce temper and prone to contemptuous remarks. Ainoko not only looked like her father, but they had similar characteristics.

Since taking her first steps, Ainoko had renounced her human side. From an early age, the child had shown partiality for her demon ancestry. She preferred her youkai father over her human mother and had followed Sesshoumaru around, trying to emulate him in every way. Ainoko had inherited nearly every trait of her proud papa Inu Daiyoukai; mostly the unfavorable ones. However, Kikyou believed there was more depth to her daughter.

Sesshoumaru seemed oblivious to his daughter's shortcomings because he could never see them in himself. It had taken a human child named Rin, Awasumaru's birth and trials for the daiyoukai to understand (just a little) about feelings and emotions and now, Ainoko's time had come.

Awasumaru was the opposite of his father and sister, sharing the same temperament as his mother. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's firstborn was jovial and carefree, but also tenacious and shrewd. As he and his mother had lived amongst humans, they had both been subject to war, poverty, illness, even death and was mindful of such hardships. Ainoko had yet to deal with such issues, but that did not mean she should be ignorant of them.

According to a vision that had awakened the former Miko from slumber two nights ago, Ainoko would soon have a rude awakening. Kikyou foresaw an upcoming crisis that would challenge the child's outlook on the only life she had ever known, not to mention the blow to her pride as a demon.

"You requested I join you?" Kikyou asked, turning away from her daughter to look out over the valley.

"Only an hour ago!" Ainoko barked, sarcastically. "What took you so long?"

The only response was the lift of a delicate brow, as Kikyou kept her eyes trained on the scenery.

The silence confirmed no answer was forthcoming, and Ainoko sighed at the apparent dismissal. Her mother was most likely puttering around in her herbal gardens again. It was foolish to try to provoke a response. Not even her father, who was known for his strategic cunning, could incite a reaction from her mother once she chose to ignore him.

"Look there." Ainoko pointed down into the watery depths of the Sugatami Pond. "See that… the water is rippling in a strange pattern. Could that be a sign or maybe a message?"

Kikyou's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and then narrowed in speculation. Was it possible Ainoko had been trying to read the signs of nature? If so, it was the first time her daughter has shown any interest in anything related to her maternal parent, preferring instead to learn swordplay, affairs of the Council and war strategies with her father.

"Very perceptive," Kikyou finally said, calming her expression. Had Ainoko somehow sensed that the message revealed in the pond below was significant to her future? "You are right," the former Miko said, watching her daughter closely. "It is a sign."

"It is?" Ainoko's head whipped around. "Well… what is it?" she asked excitedly. "What does it mean?"

Closing her eyes, Kikyou contemplated an answer. She would have to tread lightly; although bestowed with the gift of sight, It did not mean she could abuse the gift left to her by Yoippari-dono. According to the old owl, Kikyou's role was only to interpret the signs. Once ordained, she could not do or say anything to change its course. It was a forbidden act for someone with her abilities. Only the affected parties could alter events. Even though it involved her child, the former Miko was limited to what she could disclose.

"Mother!" Ainoko urged with a pout.

Roused from her thoughts, Kikyou began cautiously, "I dreamed of an uprising." Her voice a mere whisper as she recalled the vision. "A regional war; one that will make enemies of friends and break long-time allegiances. It is a war that will challenge the very core of the Demon Council, pitting members against each other as they strive to find a solution to the chaos."

The Lady of the West paused, allowing Ainoko time to interpret her words, but she was also preparing herself for imparting the most crucial element. Usually, this was not a problem, but Ainoko was her child - her own flesh and blood. Even though she wanted to protect her, Kikyou realized the importance and necessity of the events that were about to take place.

"That is the vision and now..." Kikyou looked down into the waters and proceeded, "... the message in the pond below reveals time and location of the revolt."

"See how the ripples move across the water's natural flow," the Lady of the West asked her daughter and continued as she responded with a nod. "Each ripple indicates a month."

"Four," Ainoko stated in a low voice. "That means the uprising is four months away."

"Yes," Kikyou said. "The strength of the current determines the location; a weak current represents distance, a strong current - nearby."

"So... is this a strong current?" the halfling asked, her golden orbs glued to waters below.

"Yes," Kikyou answered again and sighed. "The water overlaps and breaks through the natural current. Based on the intensity, it appears the uprising will reach the Western Lands."

"What?" Ainoko turned to her mother. "Are you... are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

"You never lie, but that is not the issue here is it?" Ainoko snapped. "This is important information, mother; there is no time to be blase. Does father know? I demand that you contact him this instant."

"He does not, and I will ask that you mind your tone, young lady," Kikyou spoke with deceptive calm, but the undercurrents warned the young demon to she was overstepping her bounds.

Realizing she had just talked down to her mother, Ainoko turned and murmured something of an apology, and then bowed to put the icing on the cake. In hanyou's opinion, the woman was too nonchalant about the news of an uprising. The Western Lands was part of her demon ancestry so she would not expect her mother, a human, to understand. Ainoko was born here and considered herself the surrogate heir to her father's estate. Especially, since her brother, the true heir, had no interest in their legacy.

"Now... to answer your question," Kikyou began, "My vision appeared only two nights ago; your father had departed long before. Currently, he is in the outer realm and cut off from our mental link. Therefore, I am unable to reach him at this time."

"Who knows how long he will be gone," Ainoko cried, and her hand automatically reached for the sword on her hip. Out of habit, she caressed the hilt of the blade to calm herself. "We have to get a message to him, mother. He has to return immediately. With father here, no one will dare set foot in the west."

"That is not true," Kikyou said softly. Although she loved that father and daughter shared a closeness, Ainoko had to stop thinking of Sesshoumaru as some God. "You do your father an injustice," Kikyou began. "He has opposed many worthy opponents, all skilled and powerful. It is the hard-won battles that have significance for him."

"This may surprise you, Ai-chan, but not everyone is in awe of the Lord of the West," Kikyou went on to say. "Nor would your father want it that way. There are others ready and willing to challenge him, whether they are successful or not."

"That may be true, but the result would be the same," Ainoko sniffed, dismissing the idea her father would lose. There was no youkai stronger than her Sesshoumaru. "Anyway, what do you plan to do, mother? Will you contact the council? They can dispatch a small army for us when the time comes."

The child had a one track mind thought Kikyou, as she looked up at her second born in exasperation. "The West is not the only place that will need protection, Ainoko," she informed her child. "Not only the west but the southern realm, as well as the Tora Domain and the Dragon's Lair will suffer the same fate. How can you even think to request a personal army?"

"Father is a member of the council!" Ainoko snapped.

"He is not the only member," Kikyou stated reasonably. "Nor is he the only member with a family. Just once, child, think of someone other than yourself."

Not only did that comment hurt, but Ainoko was also taken aback by her mother's tone. Kikyou maintained her usual monotone; however, the half-demon detected a hint of anger.

"I want to protect my home." Ainoko bared a fang. "Is that unreasonable?" she asked. "The West is my legacy. Awasumaru is clearly not interested. With father away, I am next in line to protect our home. Maybe you can't understand, mother, since humans have no such attachments."

Kikyou turned to her daughter; she squared her shoulders, raised her head and looked her directly in the eye. "What would you know of humans?" the former Miko asked pointedly.

The question caught Ainoko unawares, and she faltered, staring wide-eyed, her mind racing to form a rebuttal.

"Fine," Kikyou began in a tone that could freeze the artic a second time over. "Tomorrow I will go to council and request an audience with Jadoku-dono."

"So... save your precious home," Kikyou stated and continued. "Save your precious lands with little regard for the lives of those fighting for your precious legacy."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, mother," the half-demon snapped. "Once the Western Lands are secure, I don't mind assisting the others."

Kikyou stood speechless. Was this really her child, she thought. Was there a speck of humanity within her? It was a known fact that Ainoko had no regard for humans and could never understand why her brother had chosen them over his demon heritage. But it also seemed the girl had no concern for fellow youkai either.

"This is my fault," Kikyou sighed and pressed shaky fingers to her temple. Sesshoumaru had spoiled his daughter; he had trained her in swordplay, battle stratagems and taught her to use her youkai powers, but Ainoko knew nothing of feelings, altruism or compassion. And for that, she was responsible.

Awasumaru had grown up around humans. Whatever Kikyou lacked to teach her son, the boy had picked up by interacting with others, and although they now lived in different realms, mother and son still shared a strong bond. Ainoko and she, on the other hand, had never had a close relationship. Her daughter resented the fact that her mother was human, meaning it was Kikyou's fault that she was not a full-fledged youkai.

"I'm glad you realize that," Ainoko sniffed. The Lady of the West had unknowingly spoken her thoughts aloud. "Now, if I were a full demon then... Owww!"

Kikyou turned to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met briefly; gold in surprise and mahogany filled with intent. Suddenly, there was a flash, as the hanyou felt a jolt of energy.

"Mind not only your tone but also your words, child," Kikyou stated, no longer able to hide her anger. She lowered her hand with remnants of her purification powers still crackling. "I am your mother regardless of how you feel about it; please respect that, if nothing else." With that said, Kiyou turned and headed back to the mansion.

Ainoko stood in shock, as she watched her mother's exit. Her shoulder was tingling from the power, and her arm rendered useless as it hung limply at her side.

"What the hell was that?" the young halfling whispered. She attempted to roll her shoulder to test mobility. "What did you just do, mother?!" She shouted after Kikyou's departing figure. "I can't move my arm; how long will this last?"

"Hopefully long enough for you to learn some manners," Kikyou murmured, without looking back or breaking stride.

XXXXX

"Gar-san... Gar-san! Wake up, your uncle's coming!"

The body sprawled across the bed mumbled something unintelligible and then quieted again.

"I said get up!" Mujina yelled and then proceeded to pound on his masters back with his small fist. "Shugoryuu-sama is here, and he wants to see you. "Like - now, as in right now!" the badger youkai added for emphasis.

Finally, the body moved. Garyou, the future heir to the 'Dragon's Lair,' sat up groggily and yawned. He blinked a few times, stretched his arms wide and then collapsed back on the bed.

"Get-up!"

"I'm up already," Garyou jerked upright. With eyes closed, he ran a hand through his tousled mane of jet black hair. "I'm up, Mujina," the dragon sighed and jiggled a finger in his ear. "Sheesh... you're damned loud this morning."

"This afternoon," the badger corrected, folding his short arms in exasperation. "This is what happens when you're out carousing all night."

"Aww... you're just jealous." Garyou huffed, as he had to put a lot of effort in standing before reaching his goal. He had yet to open his eyes, and thought it unusual that Mujina hadn't responded to his taunt. "Where's my uncle and why is he calling unannounced?"

"I'm right here! And why the hell do I need to announce my presence in my own home?"

Shugoryuu stood in the doorway of his nephew's room, his dark eyes assessing the heir to his estate. The boy was a disgrace; he was a lazy good-for-nothing, but he was his deceased sister's only child, and he promised her on her deathbed that he would look after the boy.

"Greetings, oji-sama!" Garyou staggered forward. He opened his eyes, his crimson gaze fixed on his uncle and bowed deep, a bit dramatic. "And you are right; this is indeed your home, although you spend nearly no time here."

"I can't afford such luxuries, unlike some," the dragon lord stated. "What's with your hair?" Shugoryuu finally noticed the missing ponytail.

"Oh that," Garyou said dismissively, using his fingers to comb the tousled mop from his eyes. The back and sides cut low, at the nap of the neck and around the ears, shaping his head. "I'm a new age youkai; less hair is more manly these days." He looked meaningfully at his uncle's braid that extended to the back of his knees. "You should give it a try. Who knows; you might catch a mate. You're not getting any younger you know."

"You're the only one giving me gray hairs and don't concern yourself with my mating habits," Shugoryuu spat. "Make yourself presentable and get your ass to the main room in five," he ordered. "Mujina," he addressed the badger, and from the corner of his eyes saw the creature nod nervously. "Make sure it happens." He turned and abruptly left the room.

"That's 'make it happen,' uncle," Garyou shouted, and the shoji slammed in response. "His dialect is as old as he is," the dragon muttered and turned to his vassal. "You heard him, Mujina, make it hap..."

The haori and hakamas, slapping him in the face cut short Garyou's wisecrack.

"Who's jealous?" Mujina sneered, not forgetting the earlier remark.

"You're ungrateful!" the badger said and threw one shoe at his master and then the other. "Shugoryuu-sama takes you in, and this is how you repay him?"

"Shut up," Garyou said without malice. "And don't start with me. I did him a favor by coming here," he pouted, but all the while dressing in haste. "I don't owe him squat."

"Just hurry," the badger kept watching the clock. "Obviously, its important or your uncle wouldn't have come this early in the day."

That was true, thought Garyou, as he slid his feet into the soft-soled Jika-tabi's. His uncle usually arrived after dark and left promptly before dawn the next morning; therefore this pattern was unusual. Maybe something was going on at the council; he thought, as he tied the obi sash around his waist and headed for the door.

"Hair," Mujina said, pointing at his master's bedhead. "You've got less than two minutes."

Using his fingers, Garyou arranged his dark locks in a semblance of order, before turning to the badger. "Satisfied," he asked.

"Never," Mujina sniffed, "But, that'll do - for now."

"Slave driver," Garyou muttered and stepped into the hall.

As he hurried down the corridor, Garyou thought both interior and exterior design of the Dragon's Lair was plain. It looked more like a fortress with multiple buildings, all single story, some with high ceilings and sunken floors. The furnishings were sparse, but the decorative shoji's and fusuma's added style to the rooms. There was a vast courtyard, albeit barren, but the gardens were beautiful.

After his mother had died and Shugoryuu had come to claim him. Garyou had heard of his uncle but knew nothing about a heritage. The young dragon had no idea he was a descendant of a prestigious clan that was slowly dwindling in numbers. Based on the laws of the demon realm, any dying group became a target to have their titles revoked and lands confiscated. There were only two ways to prevent that from happening; the first was to fight a 'death duel' to any and all challengers and win, the second was to produce a legitimate blood heir and have them recognized by the council.

A few centuries ago, Shugoryuu had used Garyou as a means to secure the Ryukotsusei lands and maintain his position as dragon lord. By presenting his nephew to the council, Shugoryuu was able to avoid the death challenges.

"Coward," Garyou hissed, as he entered the drawing room to find his uncle and nemesis standing in front of the portrait of Ryukotsusei. However, Shugoyuu wasn't looking at his grandfather; instead, his eyes focused on the smaller caricature at the end of the mantle.

Ryukin-Hime, Garyou's mother, and Shugoryuu's older sister. Her likeness radiated from the frame; a radiant and refined youkai with flaxen hair and eyes; with her sharp mind, quick wit and sunny disposition, she was deemed the Golden Dragon by her peers.

"Oji-sama!" Garyou called out jovially, as he moved to join his uncle. His booming voice seemed to jolt Shugoryuu from his musings. As his uncle turned to him, the look in the dragon lords eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.

Shugoryuu's dark eyes seemed sad; however, once they turned on Garyou, they emitted the usual bitterness directed at his nephew.

 _"Get real; I just imagined it,"_ Garyou thought to himself. _"That cold-hearted bastard has no feelings!"_ he spat in his mind while approaching his uncle with a smile.

"So... what brings you here in broad daylight, oji-sama?" Garyou began. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can sit down, shut the hell up and listen," Shugoryuu snarled, as his hand indicated an empty seat. "I understand all three are beyond your comprehension, but let's give it a try anyway, okay."

He watched his nephew shrug and pullback a chair, settling his long, lanky body. Garyou was over six feet tall, with a lean yet muscular frame. The dragon resembled his great-grandfather, Ryukotsetsusei, too much for the dragon lord's liking.

His uncle's voice was dripping with sarcasm, thought Garyou, which indicated that the upcoming conversation was indeed of a serious matter. In the young dragon's mind that meant it was either of three things - dealings with the Dragon's Lair, issues with the council or the future dragon lord lacking interest and leadership. Whatever the situation, it was a surety that Shugoryuu would get straight to the point; it was the only trait Garyou had found admirable about his uncle. The youkai did not waste time with needless conversation.

"I have word of an uprising," Shugoryuu began, as he took a seat opposite of his nephew. "Many are rebelling against new council laws; they think we're getting soft, that our focus is no longer exercising our powers over humans."

"I've always wondered," Garyou began, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded. "What, exactly, is the objective of the council?"

"If you'd stop lazing around to attend a meeting or two, you'd already know, ' Shoguyruu snapped, leaning forward in his seat.

"Okay, okay, " the young youkai waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Let's hear more about this uprising."

The demon lord sighed and leaned back. Why did he always feel as if he was beating his head against a wall with this kid? Garyou despised him, although he had no idea why. It bothered Shugoryuu, but it would not deter him from what mattered. His only care, his only desire was to fulfill Ryukin's wish.

"We're talking war, Garyou," the dragon lord said tiredly. "Radicals working from outside, as well as within the council. It's happened before," he continued on a somber note. "There was a failed coup a few centuries ago. A prominent leaders son was the culprit. It wasn't a happy ending."

There was a long pause, as Garyou absorbed the information. It was vague at most, but he could only assume his uncle gave serious consideration to the data based on its source.

"Where 'd you get the intel?' Garyou asked. He tried to remain aloof but found his curious nature getting the better of him.

"I have my resources," Shugoryuu stated, not missing the spark of interest in his nephew's eyes.

"A reliable source?"

"Let's see," the dragon lord leaned back and assumed a thinking pose. "What makes a reliable source?"

"One that has nothing to gain, but everything to lose," the two stated in unison.

"Good... good," Shugoryuu nodded. His nephew was showing some potential. Garyou may act the fool, especially with him, but intellect was a trait that refused obscurity. "My source is reliable," he assured Garyou. "Although I was surprised they chose to share the intel with me."

"Oh... why is that?" Garyou asked. This mysterious source was becoming more intriguing.

"Not sure," Shugoryuu murmured. He stroked his chin and recalled the summons received from the Lady of the West. He had planned to ignore it until Jadoku, Head Councilman, request that he hear what the woman had to say.

They met Sesshoumaru's mate in secret; Shugoryuu, Jadoku, Pyuuma from the Tiger Domain - acting in place of her mate, Mouko, Raion from the Southernlands all responded to the former Miko's call.

"Well... that's not what's important right now," Shugoryuu snapped out of his reverie. "It seems the Dragon's Lair may become a battlefront and I want to try to prevent that from happening."

The light in Garyou's eyes dimmed. Once again, this was about preserving his lands and title. "Here we go again," the young dragon said in annoyance. "We're right back to square one," he spat. "Saving your precious heritage and avoiding another battle; those are the only thing you care about!"

Shugoryuu moved so fast; it barely registered in Garyou's mind. The table dividing them was tossed to the side as if it weighed no more than a feather the young dragon found himself lifted from his seat and bodily slammed into the wall behind him.

Held up by the collar of his haori, Garyou looked up to see his uncle's dark eyes turned crimson in his anger and semi-mutated state. His hands became claws, and fangs were more pronounced and elongated.

"What heritage?" Shugoryuu hissed, as his gripped tightened on his nephew's collar. He pulled Garyou forward and then slammed him again into the wall. Watching the blood trickle from the side of Garyou's mouth, the dragon lord produced a sinister smile. "This," he said, meaning the Dragon's Lair, "has never been and will never be my heritage. I'm just the custodian, and it's getting pretty damned tiring." With that said he let go of his nephew and walked away as he crumpled to the floor.

XXXXX

Ainoko stood in front of the mirror wearing only a yumoji and breast binds, examining her injured shoulder. There was no bruise, but it still tingled, and it hurt like hell each time she tried to lift her arm.

"What did she do to me, Idzuna?" Ainoko asked the fox youkai that ran the household estate and Kikyou's personal attendant. "We were finally having a decent conversation and... out of nowhere she struck me... me!" She turned to the kitsune, her eyes wide in disbelief and pointing to self. "It felt like a bolt of lightning, or... at least how I think a bolt of lightning would feel." Ainoko gingerly eased her arm into the sleeve of the shift the kitsune held. "Tsk! Violent woman!" she hissed.

Idzuna never answered, nor was it expected. As usual, the young mistress was venting, which was typical of Ainoko Inu Hime. A beautiful half-demon thought Idzuna, but rude and obnoxious. Not only was the young miss friendless, but the staff at the manor also made considerable efforts to stay out of her way.

Before Kikyou came to reside here, Sesshoumaru had ignored his staff. The former head matron, Yoippari-dono, was the only one who had chosen and interacted with the workers. It was Kikyou's advice to the Lord of the manor that he needed to acknowledge those working for him. Although there wasn't a significant change, Sesshoumaru could, at least, identify his staff and treated them reasonably well. He was self-sufficient and rarely if ever, utilized his workers for personal requests. Ainoko, on the other hand, treated everyone with disdain and was quick to deliver an infamous tongue lashing. It was these traits, and a few others, that the young youkai was a recluse.

Unable to socialize with others, the best tutors were brought in and frequently changed, as not many could deal with Ainoko's superior antics. Many knew of her, but associates were few and friends - nil. Even the sick and aging Jaken, Sesshoumaru's vassal, gave the young woman a wide berth.

When Sesshoumaru was home, he spent a lot of time with his daughter, and Ainoko was on her best behavior. Although still uncomfortable with displaying affection, the daiyoukai was not entirely aloof. He indulged his child with stories of battles, training and competitive games of shogi.

Idzuna realized the reason that Sesshoumaru had put more effort into bonding with his second child; however, the kitsune also knew that same reason had hindered Kikyou's disciplining. However, it seemed that was about to change.

"Better late than never," thought Idzuna, as she picked up the discarded kimono and tossed it over her arm.

Nearly everyone in the West shared the kitsune's opinion. What had occurred between mother and daughter today was long overdue, and applause to Kikyou for finally putting her foot down.

"Just wait until father gets home," Ainoko grunted, still upset "He shall set her..."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, young mistress?" Idzuna interrupted the tirade, her expression cordial.

"What?" Ainoko turned to the fox youkai, taking in her shoulder-length flaming red hair and intense green eyes. "Ah, no... no, that will be all." She waved a hand in dismissal.

Idzuna bowed and made a move for the door.

"Wait, Idzuna," Ainoko's voice held a conspiring note, and the kitsune stiffened. "You've known my mother a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes," the kitsune answered with caution. "I have."

Ainoko sidled next to the Idzuna, looking down from her superior height. It was an intimidation tactic she usually used on female youkai and males of smaller stature.

"That power she used today, have you seen it before, do you know what it is?" she asked. At Idzuna's silence, Ainoko continued to probe. "I'm not too sure, but I could have sworn I saw a white... bluish light and then felt a sharp sensation. How did mother acquire such power? How long has she had it and how is it I didn't know about it?"

Idzuna thought carefully before answering. The kitsune was not sure of the specifics, but she knew that after Kikyou's return to the Western Lands, she has never stepped foot in the human realm, not once, not even to visit Awasumaru. Under Sesshoumaru's protection and her acceptance into demon society, there was no reason for Kikyou to use her purification powers. With a sigh, Idzuna looked up; her green eyes meeting the gold of her youkai mistress and answered.

"I have seen that power before; I don't know what it is, but I know what it does," Idzuna nodded in the direction of Ainoko's shoulder. "The first time I witnessed Lady Kikyou's powers was right here in this house, she protected me with it. That was before Awasumaru was born. How she came to possess such an ability, I do not know. And the only reason I can think that you don't know about it... is that you've never asked."

Ainoko's head snapped back as though she'd been slapped. She stared wide-eyed at the kitsune and was torn between throwing a fit at Idzuna's blatant insubordination or analyzing the information received. Calming herself, she chose the latter.

"You may go," Ainoko informed the kitsune, who bowed for the second time, moved around her mistress and closed the door with a snap.

"Someone's full of themselves," Ainoko sniffed, meaning Idzuna.

Sitting on the side of her bed, she leaned back, cradling the limp arm in her lap. She sat quietly for some time, mulling over the events of the day; the omen, the argument with her mother and an unexpected power that left her, a youkai, incapacitated. As she drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a long while, it was Kikyou, not Sesshoumaru, who dominated Ainoko's thoughts.

XXXXX

 _A temple - hidden deep in the woods, shrouded in mystery. A Torii engraved with a pagan goddess and a pagoda that seemed to reach the sky. Priests, monks, worshippers - all wiped out in one night._

 _A fire raged, and wisps of black smoke billowed and whirled into the night sky. An acrid odor, one of burning flesh and hair, a coppery, metallic smell that permeated._

 _Suffocating - either from the smoke or the weight of being pinned down by something or someone. An attempt to move, but the weight would not budge. And then - an ear-splitting shriek..._

Garyou shot straight up in bed, his eyes bulging and wide with fear. He coughed, grabbing at his bare chest and felt the pressure subside. It was a dream; no - he was reliving the tragedy that had brought him to the Dragon's Lair.

Breathing deep to calm himself, Garyou, threw the covers back; he stood, moved across the room and slid back the shoji. The young dragon walked out onto the engawa, sat on the edge and looked up at the indigo sky.

It looked the same as that night from long ago; endless, peaceful and splattered with a myriad of stars, but all that had changed in an instant.

"Aargh!" the dragon bellowed, stretched his arms overhead and reared back. Lying flat on the engawa with his long legs dangling, Garyou covered his face with his forearm, trying to blot out the images of his dream. But - it was useless.

"Damn you, Shugoryuu!" Garyou hissed and slammed a fist on the wooden planks. "You should have left me there."

Blaming and cursing his uncle was the magical cure. It worked wonders in easing his own guilt for that dreadful night nearly four hundred years ago. It was his mistake that started the events that led to the death of the person most precious to him. If not for his damned pride, Ryukin - his mother, would be alive today.

Garyou lowered his arm from his face, his keen ears detecting the flapping of giant wings. A moment later, sudden gusts of winds and high-level ki confirmed the arrival of Shugoryuu. The Dragon Lord flew directly overhead and landed a few buildings down, in the courtyard.

After their altercation earlier, Garyou had no concerns that his uncle would seek him out, nor did he care. The two were like oil and water; they would never see eye-to-eye, and their dislike was mutual. Garyou believed his uncle was a power-driven miser who hated the fact that his vagrant nephew was the legitimate heir to everything he held dear. The lands, the riches the title were all critical to Shugoryuu; those things meant more to the current Dragon Lord than his own sister.

Right then and there, Garyou came to a decision. On numerous occasions, even today, his uncle had invited him to attend the council meetings. Well, starting tomorrow, the young dragon decided to take the Dragon Lord up on his offer.

"You may have offered, uncle, but you really didn't expect me to follow through, did you?" Garyou whispered to the skies above. "It was all a part of your grand scheme, but the rules are about to change."

XXXXX

Idzuna strode through the manor, performing her nightly inspection. The kitsune went to every room on each level, extinguishing lights, securing doors and windows. As she crossed the foyer, heading to the servant quarters, the fox ran into Kikyou.

"How is she, Idzuna-chan?" The Lady of the West inquired of her daughter.

Watching Kikyou descending the stairs, the fox answered, "She'll live."

"It was just a small jolt," Kikyou muttered, as she reached the bottom "It was upsetting, hearing Ainoko talk that way. I guess I lost it for a moment."

"Hey," Idzuna began soothingly. "You don't have to justify your actions to me, my lady. Personally, I think you did the right thing."

"I did... and the logical part of me knows that," Kikyou said, as she followed the kitsune. "I just wish I would have taken disciplinary measures sooner."

"When you gave birth, and Sesshoumaru discovered it was a girl, he was expecting another Rin," Idzuna said, as the two walked down the corridor together. "I bright, nature-loving child with a sweet smile."

"Instead, I gave birth to a miniature Sesshoumaru," Kikyou piped in. "She looked like him, had adopted his ways, and so he raised her in the same manner that he was raised. And I allowed it, knowing he had missed the earlier years with Awasumaru."

"And Juun-san," Idzuna remembered Kikyou's foster child. "Back then, our Lord was so distant with the children that I feel he has tried to make up for it by devoting more time to the young miss."

"He will never admit it, but their deaths were hard on him," Kikyou explained. "According to Awasumaru, until the Genroku earthquake destroyed the graves, he visited now and then; in secret, of course."

"Of course," Idzuna smiled wistfully, recalling the time when the Western Lands became a home for the first time in many centuries. As they entered Idzuna's suite and closed the door; Kikyou went to sit by the hearth and Idzuna peered into her son, Tenko's room, before joining her mistress.

"He's asleep," she informed Kikyou and took a seat.

"He reminds me so much of Shippou," the Lady of the West said.

"In more ways than one," the kitsune responded. "That little fox cub is a mischievous prankster, just like his father," said Idzuna and smiled as Kikyou put a hand up to smother a laugh.

"Will you visit the council tomorrow?" Idzuna asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." The smile left the former Miko's face. "I've already met with Jadoku and the other's, and we all agreed that to make things official, I should present my information to the council."

"What about Ainoko?"

"I shall have her accompany me," Kikyou said, her dark eyes calculating.

"Is that wise?" Idzuna looked dubious.

Kikyou mulled the question over in her mind before she spoke. "Initially, I would have said no, but..." the former Miko paused. "But, the more I think about it, taking Ai-chan along just might be what she needs."

"Think about it," Kikyou reasoned, in response to Idzuna's expression. "The council is filled with future members, meaning the next generation of the most elite youkai. Some are spoiled and snotty, same as Ai-chan, relying on wealth and position and some are hardworking and dedicated. The first will give my daughter a taste of her own medicine, and the latter may influence and inspire her."

The kitsune's eyebrows rose on that statement, and she nodded in agreement.

"Who knows?" Kikyou questioned, with a delicate shrug. "Either way, Ai-chan will need supporters, comrades as well as friends. She cannot obtain those connections by secluding herself here in the Western Lands."

"Four months," Idzuna sighed. "Ainoko will need to see the error of her ways, correct them, turn over a new leaf and gain allies; that's a lot to accomplish within that short timeframe. Also, we can't forget Sesshoumaru," the kitsune reminded her mistress.

"He is the least of my worries at this moment," Kikyou stated. "As I have heard Awasumaru say, 'we shall cross that bridge once we reach it.'"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Assembly

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I am only an avid fan. However, after following the series and rewatching, in addition to borrowing its characters, I have created my own characters and scenarios. After all, that is what fanfiction is all about. We writers appreciate the opportunity.

 **Author's Notes:** Oh my! I never expected this story to start off so well, but it did. A delighted woman is now posting the 2nd chapter with more confidence.

A shout out to my reviewers - **Suk-fong** \- glad you're on board and still waiting for that full review. **cosmosxhikaru** \- thanks and your wait is over. **Western White Tiger** \- thanks for the kind words and I've started reading your fic and thanks for referring **fabelliot** , who will watch Ainoko grow with each chapter. **Kimidori Hana** \- family is incredible. **Whitesakura44** \- I'm speechless, thank you, and I'll try even harder. **GeneGargoyle** \- the flame never goes out, it's called fanfiction. **kikyou flower** \- my favorite too and **Rosa90Claire** \- stay with me. And of course, I cannot forget my **guest reviewers,** thanks guys. Now, without further adieu, please read, hopefully, enjoy and leave a review.

 **Chapter 2: Assembly**

Dark clouds sprawled across a sky that, until a few moments ago, was bright, sunny, and blue. The gloom of an impending storm crept over the horizon, casting a grayish hue over the otherwise vibrant colors of the city below. A sharp crack rends the air and lightning flashed, the jagged streak descending toward the ground, as a series of low rumbling booms reverberated in the distance. The frightening vibration precipitated the first drops of hesitant rain, and then the skies opened up. Large drops pelted down like bullets, increasing steadily to a torrential shower that caused panic to the umbrella-less travelers downtown.

Mere seconds after the cloudburst, those dwelling in the city were thoroughly drenched. The locals scampered across intersections searching for some kind of shelter from the unexpected onslaught. Some took refuge under the awnings of storefronts, others in the entryway of office buildings and lobbies and there was also the train station.

An office worker used his suit jacket and leather briefcase as a shield, as he sprinted through the heavy rain. The Haruta loafers on his feet slapped noisily against the wet pavement as he hurried to avoid missing his scheduled train. Finally reaching the station, he ducked inside and set the briefcase down. He was soaking wet and made an attempt to shake the excess water from his suit jacket, but realized it was pointless. The white shirt he wore was plastered to a well-developed chest and broad shoulders earning him admiring glances from a group of high school girls gathered in the station. The damp trousers clung like a second skin to muscular thighs, and he stomped his foot, exasperated on hearing the squishing sounds in his shoes.

"Dammit," Awasumaru grumbled, "I hate the combination of wet feet and socks."

Shaking one leg and then the other, the half-demon extracted a watch from his suit jacket and observed the time. He had made it, his train was scheduled to leave in ten minutes.

Moving back to the entrance of the station, Awasumaru peered up into the grey skies, falling rain and into the dark clouds that seem to crackle with energy. He knew, as well as other demons occupying the city that this was no ordinary storm. Instead of moisture, warm air rapidly rising or a cumulonimbus, this freaky weather was caused by the battle being fought way above the clouds, at the highest point of the stratosphere.

A techno ringtone blared and echoed inside the station, and Awasumaru hurried over to his briefcase to withdraw a cellular phone. Flipping it open, he held it close to, but not touching his ear since his white hair was still dripping wet. "Moshi, moshi," he smiled a greeting, as the phone id function had already identified the caller.

"Hey, babe!" Shiisa's lively voice purred. "Did you make the train?"

Shiisa was Mouko and Pyuuma 's firstborn. Same as Awasumaru, she was not a full-blooded demon, yet she was one of the best and fiercest fighters of their generation. The young tigress had chosen to follow him to the human realm, but Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's son had always been a bit slow and dense in the romance department and did not realize her reason. It took nearly losing Shiisa in a battle for Awasumaru to begin to understand what she had meant to him. After college, the two had started living together, and two years ago, they had finally made it official.

"No… it leaves in about…" Awasumaru paused to look at his watch again, "Uh… seven minutes. It's raining buckets here, hon," the hanyou informed his mate. "I heard nothing about a storm on the news earlier."

"Yeah, right - a storm," Shiisa smirked. "You and I both know it's Sesshoumaru wielding the Bakusaiga," Shiisa sniffed and then muttered, "Tsch, he's such a show-off."

"Hey, hey," Awasumaru tried to sound offended, but couldn't help smiling. "You don't hear me bad-mouthing your dad when he goes all out. Is it just me or did someone forget who caused a hailstorm in the middle of summer last year?"

"Eh... ahem… sorry, babe gotta go; the curry's burning!"

The phone clicked, and then there was a dial tone alerting Awasumura that Shiisa had ended the connection and, once again, his mate had had the last word. Folding the cellular device, the hanyou returned it to the briefcase, picked up his jacket and turned to take one last look at the lightning zigzagging across the evening sky.

Sesshoumaru and the Bakusaiga were a formidable team. Even from where he stood, Awasumaru could sense the raw power of the duo and could only imagine the damage being done to interplanetary demons hoping to besiege the earth. But that was not going to happen ... not on his father's watch.

Another massive boom and more rumblings across the sky broke through Awasumaru's thoughts, and he looked up just as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"You still don't know how to hold back, do you father?" Awasumaru muttered, as he grabbed his briefcase and suit jacket and headed toward the terminal gates. "I'll have to make sure the Bakusaiga's not within reach when I tell him I've taken a mate."

XXXXX

A battle raged on the eastern front. The 'Iseijin' youkai clashed with the council's demon army but were able to hold their ground for the past several weeks. It had taken the council and Hebi's spy network a few months to locate the strange youkai and then another month to infiltrate their nest in the east and north perimeters. However, the intruders proved to be as strong as they were resourceful. After several failed attempts to breach their barriers, the council decided to play their trump card.

Enter the top brass of the council's Allied Powers. The east was assigned to Sesshoumaru or rather - 'Sessho no Shikkoukan' - the canine assassination general. The north was assigned to Mouko - 'Sekishu no Kenka' - the tiger brigadier brawler of the council defense forces. To say that these two were competitive was an understatement, although only the latter would own up to it. From the moment the two generals stepped onto the battlefield, victory was assured.

Youkai soldiers on both the eastern and northern fronts looked on in awe and wondered if their presence was even necessary. Whether they were able to engage with or slay an 'Iseijin' youkai or not, it was an honor to serve under either of these imposing generals.

Sesshoumaru had approached from the rear, striding through the rubble of the war zone as if he were taking a stroll in the park. The shrewd, golden eyes of the seasoned warrior scanned the frontline, taking in everything from enemy numbers, the position of troops, to their stronghold. In less than one minute, the daiyoukai had assessed the situation and felt the first stirrings from the Bakusaiga at his hip.

"Settle down," Sesshoumaru hissed, placing a hand on the hilt to quell the swords impatience.

"Rikushou!" Heika, the unit strategist, called out to Sesshoumaru. He was a jackal demon, with a thin face and slanted eyes. The daiyoukai heard the soldier scuttle over and watched him bow from his peripheral vision.

The young demon straightened and stood at attention. "I am here to provide an update, sir," he barked.

"No need," Sesshoumaru stated tiredly, waving the soldier away. "I have the gist of the situation."

"Yes, sir… of course, sir," Heika voice rose a few octaves, intimidated in the general's presence and began backing away.

"One moment," the daiyoukai said and finally turned to the demon soldier. "What is the status of the northern unit?"

"Uh… as of the last report, Mouko Rikusho had engaged the enemy," Heika informed his general. "It seems the brigadier went full commando; he went in solo behind enemy lines, and he's doing some damage I hear," the demon finished, and his eyes gleamed with admiration.

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked and turned back to look across the battlefield. There was no way he would allow that thick-skulled tiger to best him. "Pull back your unit, soldier," Sesshoumaru ordered, withdrawing the Bakusaiga from its sheath.

Heika sounded the alarm and watched his troops retreat, yet he stayed at the daiyoukai's rear and waited in anticipation. The demon soldier watched as the double boas at Sesshoumaru's shoulders rose with his aura. The silver ponytail swished from side to side, as the daiyoukai released his full power.

Holding the Bakusaiga in front of him, Sesshoumaru plunged the blade into the ground. "Blitzkrieg!" he roared, unleashing what looked like bolts of lightning that seemed to pass through his hands, into the sword and discharge across the battlefield and behind enemy lines. Iseijin's erupted from the ground and other places where they had lain in wait, forced out into the open by the voltaic jolt. Although the strange youkai were now exposed, instead of a retreat, they banded together and attacked the lone general all at once.

Heika watched stupefied, as Sesshoumaru removed the Bakusaiga from the ground and re-sheathed the sword and then, everything appeared to move in slow motion. From the classic stance to the expedient draw, the daiyoukai executed each movement with smooth and well-practiced precision.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshoumaru unleashed the power of the sword, and on strike, time seemed to accelerate as the daiyoukai slashed the air in front of him. The sword's energy spurred forward, piercing through every Iseijin on the field so fast, they did not have time to cry out. Bodies turned to ash, as they were utterly annihilated in one strike. Re-sheathing his sword, Sesshoumaru turned to Heika.

The soldier was speechless, unable to believe his eyes that roved the entire field. A battle that had lasted for weeks was now over in a matter of seconds. Looking up at the daiyoukai responsible, Heika wondered why the council had taken so long to procure his services. Although impressed on hearing about Mouko on the northern front, the demon soldier now had a new idol that was standing right in front of him.

"Next," Sesshoumaru murmured, as he arched a brow, reveling in the admiration transferred from Mouko to himself.

"Oh… yes; yes, sir… I mean Rikushou, just… just a moment, sir… eh, Rikushou," Heika stuttered. He was trying to not sound like a bumbling idiot when a telepathic transmission came through. The demon soldier closed his eyes to listen and then opened them again to announce. "The northern unit has also had success! The brigadier single-handedly defeated the enemy and also brought back our injured."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, although inwardly he cursed the tiger and his heroics. "Round one to you, Mouko," the daiyoukai muttered but said aloud. "Then we shall not waste time, young soldier. We will follow our comrade's example and head to the next location."

Although Sesshoumaru meant those words, for him, they were forced. Over the centuries, and serving as a general for the council, many demons had served under him, and in that time, the daiyoukai learned much about building morale and spirit in his subordinates. However, giving words of encouragement was neither natural nor easy for him, but he was learning. However, personally, he refused to lose to Mouko.

Over time, Sesshoumaru had formed a strange sort of camaraderie with Mouko - Lord of the Tora Domain. The tiger was always competing with him, yet it wasn't about winning or losing; Mouko's challenges were all about having fun. Although their personalities were entirely different, one stern the other laidback, their battle prowess and sync were eerily similar. The Lord of the West would never voice it, but there was no better youkai to have your back in a battle than Mouko. With the tiger, words were never necessary, and that was partly because he was a motormouth that did most of the talking. But Sesshoumaru had to admit, he found the tiger somewhat tolerable.

"Rikushou!" Heika interrupted Sesshoumaru's musings. "We are ready, sir, to move to the next location if you please." The soldier bowed and extended his arm for the daiyoukai to precede him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved to the front, with the troops marching to the side to open a path for him. Golden orbs swerved to the west, and the steely glint softened momentarily as he thought of home. He missed his family - his mate, Kikyou, understood his path of destruction; fighting or a battle was a necessity to the daiyoukai. But thanks to his mate and their son, Sesshoumaru battles now had a purpose.

Ainoko - his spoiled and pampered daughter. After Kikyou's last death, Sesshoumaru had ceased all interactions with humans. This had caused a rift between him and Awasumaru, but that was the only way the daiyoukai was able to handle his grief. Rin and Juun had visited, but he had not been receptive. After their deaths and a visit from the young priestess, Midori, Sesshoumaru began to see the error of his ways.

Midori was Rin and Kohaku's daughter, as well as the final keeper of the 'Shikon no Tama.' The young girl had come to him bearing news of her mother's death and Rin's last words to Sesshoumaru; she had also come to claim the jewel that had been held in the daiyoukai's safekeeping all those years.

\After Ainoko was born, Sesshoumaru had vowed to have a closer relationship with his daughter, and yet, somehow, he still felt if he had failed her. Through Ainoko, the Lord of the West saw his past pride and disdain for those he had considered weak. Sesshoumaru did know how to correct those habits with his daughter since he had only realized and accepted those weaknesses in himself. Had he not been so stubborn, he would have allowed Kikyou raise her in the same manner she had their first child.

Awasumaru - his half-demon son of whom Sesshoumaru was extremely proud. The boy… or rather young hanyou was a perfect model for the new generation of youkai. Whatever his son was involved had meaning behind it; Awasumaru had a big heart but was no fool. Although Sesshoumaru had accepted his duties in the human world, he secretly hoped his son would eventually return to the Western Lands to claim his heritage.

After this battle was done, Sesshoumaru was considering surprising his son with a rare visit to the human realm. If everything goes well, maybe he could convince Awasumaru to take some time and return to the west for a short spell. As the daiyoukai marched forward, he was now more motivated to end this battle, as soon as possible.

XXXXX

' _Impressive'_ was the only word Ainoko could think of to describe the architecture of the council halls. Nearly four times the size of their house in the west, it took every ounce of dignity to not gawk at the surrounding splendor. If the high ceilings, with arched doorways and floor-length windows, were not enough of a spectacle, the intricately designed pillars, cream-colored walls with matching marble floors strewn with hints of bronze and gold made one feel they had entered the realm of nirvana.

Walking alongside her daughter, Kikyou sensed the excitement Ainoko was trying to contain. This outing was her first in a long while and her very first visit to the council. Although the young youkai was in awe of this new place, she was too much like her father to allow herself to enjoy the moment.

"Well, Ai-chan," Kikyou looked up at her child from beneath her lashes. "What do you think, impressive, is it not?"

"Huh?" Ainoko turned from studying design on one of the pillars. "Oh, it's okay, I guess," she tried to sound flippant, but as her mother's perfectly arched brow rose a fraction, the youkai decided to be more forthcoming. "It's better than I imagined," she added reluctantly and ignored her mother's pursed lips in response to her feigned indifference.

As the two turned down another corridor, both women noticed the massive oak doors at the end of the hall. Two demons guarded the entrance seemingly oblivious to the raised voices and banter from inside room.

Ainoko leaned down to Kikyou's ear and whispered, "That must be the council chamber." But before her mother could respond, the daughter suddenly stopped halfway down the corridor. Kikyou stopped also and turned back to her child, who looked pensive.

"Is something wrong, Ai-chan?" Kikyou asked concerned.

"You dressed appropriately today, mother," Ainoko blurted out. "That coral kimono is very becoming and elegant; much better than what you normally wear. To be honest, I was worried that you would come here in those hideous hakamas you seem to like so much. I like the upswept hair too," the hanyou rattled on, oblivious to the storm clouds gathering in her mother's eyes. "I'm sure it was Idzuna's handiwork, she good at those sort of things."

The pleasure Kikyou had been feeling at bonding with her daughter on this excursion was snuffed out faster than a bedside candle. "Ainoko…" Kikyou began, but the hanyou did not heed the tone as she continued to put foot-in-mouth.

"Afterall we must leave a good impression with father's colleagues, especially since we'll be asking for their protection in his absence," Ainoko had the gall to say. "I've been thinking - I know this is our first time at the council, so… maybe I should be the one to speak on father's behalf."

"Oh… why is that?" Kikyou asked, her voice low, her tone somber.

"Well, it only makes sense," Ainoko said warily, as her senses finally detected her mother was not pleased with her idea and Kikyou's next words proved it.

"I shall have you remember that it was you who asked me to consult with the council," the woman reminded her child. "And also - why do you naturally assume I have never been to the council?"

"You have?" Ainoko gasped. A frown appeared briefly on her brow and then cleared as she came to a conclusion. "It was probably because of father's status that you were allowed to enter the halls, but I'm talking about the council chambers. You're a human, those guards will never allow you to enter those quarters." Ainoko argued.

Kikyou's eyes glittered dangerously as she stared up at her daughter. Ainoko stared back unflinchingly, wondering at the storm clouds gathering in her mother's dark depths.

"This child needs a reminder," Kikyou thought, as she took a meaningful step forward.

"What's her problem?" Ainoko asked herself, as she gracefully took a step back and placed a hand protectively against her recently healed shoulder.

"My word," a booming voice filled the corridor. "Lady Kikyou - is that you?"

Both women turned to the great hulking figure advancing toward them with a halting gait. Ainoko stiffened at the size and dimension of the demon heading their way. Kikyou however, turned and inclined her at the youkai approaching and held out her hand.

"Lord Kaguma," the ex-Miko greeted the elder of the bear clan and the former head of the council. "It has been awhile; how do you fare?" Kikyou asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

For the first time in her life, Ainoko felt dwarfed. Kaguma's massive frame nearly filled the corridor, and his grizzly head almost touched the ceiling. Looking down at his huge booted feet, the young demoness expected the floor to cave in any second under the immense weight. Ainoko watched, half fearful and half fascinated, as her mother placed her delicate hand inside the bear youkai's palm whose hand was so large it closed over Kikyou's entire forearm.

"Getting old, my lady," Kaguma said and then threw back his head and laughed, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls. "If I'd known I was going to live this long, I'd have taken better care of myself. Hip still bothers me, especially when it rains." He patted his side, and then changed the subject. "Sesshoumaru has made quite a name for himself; his father would have been proud."

Kikyou smiled slightly and inclined her head again, a silent thanks and also acknowledging her mate's contributions to the council and then heard a sharp gasp from her daughter. "Oh… I'm sorry, how rude of me," the ex-Miko began. Still holding Kaguma's hand, she turned toward her daughter. "I do not believe you have met my and Sesshoumaru's second born. Lord Kaguma, this is Ainoko Inu Hime, Ainoko-chan, this is the bear clan elder and the former head councilman, Lord Kaguma of the Iomante Caverns."

"It is an honor, my Lord," Ainoko said and then bowed slightly to the huge demon whose presence filled the corridor. As she straightened, she shot her mother a disapproving glare. "As mother seems a bit remiss, I will personally thank you for praising and acknowledging father's accomplishments. He is diligent of his duties with the council."

"Aye, that he is," Kaguma said and returned the bow, just enough to not cause pain to his already aching hip. "My word!" the bear exclaimed peering through shaggy brows to look at the young demon before him. Definitely, an offspring of Sesshoumaru, the peach kimono the hanyou wore accentuated the hereditary coloring of the Inu clan. Turning to Kikyou, Kaguma went on to say, "Ainoko-san is the spitting image of her grandmother, Lady Kisai."

"You knew obaa-chan?" Ainoko eagerly inquired before her mother could respond. "Father rarely speaks of her and although there is a likeness of Touga ojii-san in our gallery, yet there is not one of my grandmothers. I would love to hear more."

"Ah… but she was a beautiful youkai; headstrong and bold; I can see you inherited that trait, young one," Kaguma laughed. "Kisai was also mischievous and mysterious," the bear reminisced. " I remember that…"

"... we have a council meeting starting soon." Kikyou finished, withdrew her hand and patted the top of Kaguma's to soothe the interruption.

"Oh… yes, yes - of course." the bear recalled his reason for being here. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Kikyou," he said sincerely. "There's always an air of excitement when you present to the council; we shall see each other inside." Kaguma bowed to both women and then turned to head down another corridor.

"Well, that was rude," Ainoko spat, annoyed that her mother had interrupted a conversation about her father's mother.

"You should talk," Kikyou sad, not forgetting the 'mother seems a bit remiss' comment earlier. "The time for an idle chat can come later, and I'm sure Lord Kaguma would love to indulge you; however, let us not forget the reason we are here." With that said, Kikyou turned and moved leisurely toward the council chamber doors.

Ainoko observed her mother for a moment, before following behind. She was greeted warmly by the previous head councilman, and he had even implied that this was not Kikyou's first visit here. The young youkai's mind was racing; a human woman who lived fearlessly amongst demons, one with hidden powers she had used to save a servant. Who is this woman she called mother, Ainoko wondered as the doors to the council chamber were thrown open?

Unaware of her daughter's scrutiny, Kikyou raised her chin a notch higher and with her serene mask in place, she stepped regally forward and entered the den of youkai.

The opened door revealed a sea of faces. Ainoko mimicked her mother, raising her chin to the youkai from different tribes and clans all merged into one space. All heads swerved in their direction, the last guest entering the room. Some were curious, some cordal; others were surprised at the presence of a human in their midst, and then there were others openly hostile. Unconsciously, Ainoko moved closer to her mother's side, hearing the doors close with an ominous snap.

Feeling her child brush against her, Kikyou turned and looked up at Ainoko in surprise. Her daughter's eyes glittered dangerously, as they perused the room, her stance defiant. "Ai-chan?" Kikyou whispered.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Turning to the voice, mother and daughter watched a petite figure shoulder her way through the crowd of demon bodies.

"Pyuuma-san," Kikyou nearly laughed as the honeyed-blonde lioness, forced her way into their space and reached for her hands. Right behind Pyuuma, daring anyone to say anything was Sachiko, Mouko's little sister and now the imperial guard of the Tora Domaine.

"You remember Sachiko?" Pyuuma asked of Kikyou.

"Of course," the ex-Miko stated. "How can I forget, Sesshoumaru praises her skills highly. I hear you are close to earning a position within the council. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter."

Ainoko relaxed, as her mother seemed to have friends amongst this crowd. As Kikyou made the introductions, the young hanyou silently observed the two youkai who had joined them. Pyuuma she was already acquainted with, she was the mate of Mouko, her father's lackey, so she was dismissed. The other woman; however, held her interest on hearing Sesshoumaru had given praise to her skills. If so, Ainoko saw nothing impressive about her.

An inch or two shorter than Ainoko, Sachiko's onyx eyes observed everything and everybody, especially the haughty youkai across from her that was, at this moment sizing her up. After the introductions were made, Kikyou and Pyuuma continued to chat. If they expected a tete-a-tete between her and the 'ice princess' they were sadly mistaken.

Looking across at Sachiko, Ainoko was thinking along the same lines, taking in the windswept orange and black mane, dark eyes, and curvy, yet muscular physique, wearing a short sarong type skirt without any kind of footwear. There's nothing she would want to discuss with someone who could not dress appropriately for an event, she decided as cool eyes did a head-to-toe sweep and found her lacking.

Suddenly, a door opened at the opposite end of the room, and a guard appeared to announce the meeting would commence in five minutes. Bodies began moving in the direction of the door; Pyuuma linked arms with Kikyou and moved ahead. Ainoko and Sachiko looked at each other; the latter smirked and then turned and followed behind her sister-in-law.

"Of all the nerve," Ainoko hissed at the apparent dismissal and moved to follow after them.

"Excuse me," a voice halted the young youkai in her tracks.

Ainoko turned, her view level with the demon's throat. Her eyes climbed higher to a well-defined chin, sensual lips, straight nose and stopped at a pair of deep-set crimson eyes that left her mesmerized.

"Yes," Ainoko answered and her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

"That woman… the human," the handsome demon began, "She arrived with you, right?" he asked.

The mention of her mother snapped Ainoko quickly from the weird sensation she was experiencing. Lifting her nose high in the air she sniffed, "That woman… that human, as you put it, is the Lady Kikyou, you got that!" She poked a finger in his chest. "You are never to address her in any other manner," she delivered the reprimand with cold disdain and then turned on her heel and strode off.

XXXXX

"Is he asleep?" a female voice whispered.

"Probably," another voice, masculine, piped in. "This guy, he can sleep anywhere."

"Should we wake him?"

"I guess; things'll be startin' soon," the male voice sounded annoyed. "Go ahead, you do it."

"What?" the female squeaked. "Why me?"

"It was your idea."

Bara's green eyes looked again at Garyou. The young dragon leaned against the wall on his shoulder, with his arms crossed at the chest and legs crossed at the ankles. His long, lanky body looked awkward at that angle. "That can't be comfortable," she said to her brother.

"The reclining dragon," Ban murmured, looking over at his longtime friend. "That name fits. The first time I met him, he was laid out in high grass, and I tripped over him. I thought he was dead."

"Ani-ue!" Bara whined. "Stop saying stuff like that, just… do something; everyone's gawking," she pleaded.

Ban and Bara - were the children of Kouga and Ayame of the brown and white wolf tribes. Ban was the eldest by seven minutes; he came out of his

mother's wound howling, announcing his arrival to the world. Whereas Bara mewled softly and tried to hide in the crook of their mother's neck. To this day, they were the same - the son was outgoing, loud and boisterous and his sister, shy, timid and soft-spoken.

"Aw… okay, I'm goin' in; cover me, sis," Ban said and flexed his shoulders.

"Hai!" Bara nodded and move to the front to block the view from the others in the room. "How are you going to wake him; you're not going to hit him, are you?"

"Course not," Ban said, but had started shadow boxing behind his sister. As his punches increased in speed, he moved closer and closer to the sleeping Garyou. A right jab, straight down the pike, was blocked and Ban jumped back before retaliation.

It was the flutter of air punches that woke Garyou. The young dragon was not concerned, as based on the speed and pattern of the footwork, he had already realized that it was Ban. The wolf landed a solid blow, but Garyou blocked using his forearms, and although he could have countered, he didn't bother because Ban was already out of range.

"Hey, buddy, you woke yet?"

" I wasn't sleeping," Garyou lied. "Just resting my eyes."

"Yeah right," Ban finally approached. "Cut the crap, this is me, remember."

"What did I miss?" the dragon asked, trying to clear his head of the cobwebs.

"Not a thing," Bara said, joining the two males. "I was surprised to see you here holding up the wall, Gar-san," the she-wolf tittered. "I thought the council wasn't your scene."

Bara was of average height with luxurious red hair worn in a single thick braid down her back. She wore a white fur pelt with a short skirt and matching shin guards. A beautiful she-wolf that many males would hit on if it weren't for her overprotective brother.

"So was I," Ban seconded his sister "Did old uncle Shogy threaten' you or somethin'?"

"No… nothing like that," Garyou said evasively. His neck was still throbbing from Shugoryuu's thrashing yesterday.

"Dad told us to come," Ban snorted, and then folded his arms over his chest. _"I don't take no orders from them blue bloods,"_ the male twin impersonated Kouga in both speech and mannerism. "He also mentioned something about a big announcement at the meeting today."

Ban was the very likeness of his father; however, he had inherited his mother's green eyes. He was proud, boastful, a womanizer and cheated at Shogi, but he was one of Garyou's best friends.

"Shugoryuu said something similar," the young dragon told the twins but made no mention of an informant. Garyou decided to keep that to himself. For one, he wasn't sure that should be a known fact, at least not until he figured out who it was. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Garyou leaned back against the wall and looked around the room, as he was a head taller than most of the occupants, he had a clear view. It had become more crowded since he had 'rested his eyes.' Some faces were familiar, and some were new; although he did not attend council meetings, most of the youkai he had grown up with he had met through his mentor Jadoku or acquaintances through Ban.

The first person his eyes zeroed in on was Ootaka from the Hawk clan, as she was nearly as tall as Garyou. The half demons brown hair streaked with gold highlights was swept to one side, draped appealingly over one shoulder of her white kimono. She turned and noticed him and the twins standing in the corner; she waved, he waved back and then she started slowly making her way towards them.

"Is that Ootaka heading this way?" Ban asked; his green eyes flashing as his 'chick' radar started rising. "Damn, she's hot!" he exclaimed and adjusted his headband and smoothed his hair, attempting to look more presentable.

"Down boy," Bara patted her brother's head, stepped around him and moved forward to greet Ootaka.

The four friends engaged in light conversation; Bara and Ootaka talked fashion, Ban flirted and Garyou was able to throw in a few quips here and there while his eyes still searched for and tried to identify the informant.

Suddenly, the doors to the corridor swung open, possibly the last of the arriving guest thought Garyou. His head, as did everyone's, swerved in that direction to see the late arrivals. The room fell silent as a woman entered and the young dragon sensed multiple reactions to her presence. Everyone gasped in shock, which was followed by curiosity, amusement, animosity or intense hate. Garyou leaned to the side, hoping to get a glimpse of the youkai who had caused a stir.

A dark-haired beauty emerged through the crowd, her formal entrance causing the group to part down the middle at her graceful strides. She stopped as her companion joined her, but Garyou was too enthralled with the non-demonic vision to take notice of the other.

"A human? Here?" Bara gasped.

"Wow! She's a looker too," Ban stepped in front of his sister to get a better view. "But what the hell…"

"It can't be… no, but it has to be." Ootaka's squeal interrupted Ban. "Excuse me," the hawk threw over her shoulder, as she was already moving through crowd headed in the woman's direction.

"Hey!" Ban shouted and decided to follow Ootaka. The wolf looked back to inform his sister and Garyou but discovered the dragon was already gone. Staring at the blank space, he turned to Bara who pointed a finger toward the crowd who was beginning to enter the chamber. Garyou was several steps ahead of Ootaka, slipping through bodies with ease, also moving toward the dark-haired human.

"What the hell's that idiot doing," Ban said, and reached back to grab Bara's hand. Something was up, the wolf deduced, and he wanted in "Come on, sis!"

Garyou moved stealthily through the mass of bodies. From the moment he detected the woman's scent, the dragon knew she was the one he had been searching for. The informant Shugoryuu had spoken of the day before was none other than this human.

" _What makes a reliable source?" Shugoryuu had asked._

" _One that has nothing to gain, but everything to lose." was the answer._

That idea could definitely apply to this human, the dragon thought and had dashed off, hoping to get a word with her before the council meeting started. Garyou was halfway across the room when he noticed the human engaged in conversation with the lady of the Tora Domaine and Sachiko. He cursed on hearing the announcement for the guest to gather in the chamber, which caused the crowd to shift, making it even harder to move in the direction he wanted. Finally, he broke through, but the human was nowhere in sight.

As Garyou stood there, the peach-colored kimono caught his eye, and he recalled the companion of the human was wearing one. Rushing forward, he caught up to the youkai just before she reached the doors. "Excuse me," the dragon called out, and he inhaled sharply as she turned to him.

"Yes." the woman turned, and Garyou saw the top of her silver head with a braid coiled around it like a crown, smooth porcelain skin and a pair of captivating gold eyes and a soft pink mouth made for kissing. She was staring, but then so was he and Garyou was forced to blink rapidly to break the spell.

"That woman… the human," the dragon inquired, "She arrived with you, right?" he asked.

The question, innocent enough, seemed to bring about a kind of transformation. Those beautiful golden orbs darkened, turning amber in anger and those pink lips curled back in a sneer. "That woman… that human, as you put it, is the Lady Kikyou, you got that!" The youkai's voice was a menacing whisper, and she poked a manicured finger in his chest to emphasize each word. "You are never to address her in any other manner," she said coldly and then whipped around and strode through the council doors, leaving behind an exotic, heady scent that Garyou's keen nose was still trying to capture.

"Ooh Wee!" Ban uttered and threw an arm across the dragon's shoulders. "That was the most regal setdown I have ever seen!" The wolf dramatically clutched his heart and said, "My condolences, my friend, but I'm glad it wasn't me."

"Shut up!" Bara and Ootaka said in unison with the former elbowing her brother out of the way.

"Are you acquainted with Lady Kikyou?" Ootaka asked. "I believe she was the person you were trying to reach."

"Do you know her?" Garyou asked surprised.

"Yes, but… I'll tell you what I know once we're inside," the hawk told him, as she and Bara were swept up in the sea of youkai. "We want to get good seats."

"I wonder if she knows the peach kimono too," Garyou said, as he and Ban followed the others.

"That peach kimono is bad news," Ban stated. "With those cool looks and that frosty tone… 'ice maiden,'" the wolf chopped his hand to emphasize his analysis.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the dragon laughed. He had heard nearly all of his friend's conspiracy theories on various subjects and now the female gender.

"No time to explain properly, so I'll do a crash course for ya. Ootaka..." Ban pointed to the hawk, "... hot chick. She's nice and sweet - the pink kimono… ice maiden, which means trouble."

"You're probably right," Garyou sighed, but his head snapped up, and he looked at Ban over the heads of the others. "But… you know me, I like trouble."

"Eh… I knew you were gonna say that," the wolf grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I am only an avid fan. However, after following the series and rewatching, in addition to borrowing its characters, I have created my own characters and scenarios. After all, that is what fanfiction is all about. We writers appreciate the opportunity.

 **Author's Notes** : Gomen nasai for the lateness in posting this chapter. I had a mishap with a missing flash drive therefore, I basically had to start over from scratch. Just an FYI to those also reading "Worthy of Redemption", I am delayed posting the next chapter for the same reason. Fortunately, I was able to retrieve the first 14 pages and am now revising the rest. So expect a release date the first or second week of December. Sorry!

Now, to my reviewers - **Western White Tiger** \- you rock! I love long, lengthy review like yours; they are so inspiring and sets the tone for future chapters. Thank you so very much. **Whitesakura44** \- Yes, Ainoko has a ways to go, but she'll learn. **fabelliot** \- I think you'll look forward to seeing Awasumaru in upcoming chapters; I love him so much too. And thanks for the review - **Rose90Claire** \- Ainoko's story continues.

Many thanks to - **Araiht, Lady Yuki Kuchiki, kikyou flower** and **WikedWickedDame** for following and added this story to your favorites. Now, without further adieu, please read, hopefully, enjoy and leave a review.

 **Chapter 3: Confrontation**

The Isejin's nest was obliterated; not one alien youkai had survived or escaped the canine assassin or the tiger brawler. Hebi's spy network, however, was put on high alert, as retribution was a certainty. The council troops were dispatched to various areas to prepare for the next anticipated assault. During the interim, both Sesshoumaru and Mouko joined their youkai allies at the makeshift headquarters set up in the zone perimeter for a short rest and future strategy briefings.

After a medical discharge and a hot shower, Mouko rounded the corner of the changing area and pulled up short to find a partially dressed Sesshoumaru holding up and inspecting a white kimono. "Sessho?!" the tiger gasped, surprised to see his daiyoukai comrade using the temporary facilities. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious?" Sesshoumaru sniffed. "And I recall requesting you not address me in that manner."

Mouko ignored that. It would probably be obvious if it were anyone other than the Lord of the West, thought the tiger, but he frowned, said nothing and sat down to towel dry his orange and black mane. Sesshoumaru never shared personal space, not to mention his state of undress was rare.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid over to his youkai comrade; the tiger sat with a towel draped over his broad shoulders, and the dog demon could see the telltale signs of his battle with the Isejins. Mouko's upper torso was covered with deep scars and purple bruises from swords, blunt weapons, and talons from the winged beasts.

"I'm curious," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, as he turned back to inspecting the kimono, making sure he had the tiger's full attention before continuing. "Do you derive some sort of pleasure from battle scars or are you a masochist for hand-to-hand combat?"

Mouko was surprised yet again, as his comrade seldom asked personal questions. The tiger removed the towel from his neck, looked down at his bruised and battered body and then over at Sesshoumaru's slender, yet muscular frame, devoid of any signs of battle. "You know I'm an up-close type of fighter," he smiled. "But, to say I like pain is a bit of a stretch; it just comes with the territory, you know."

"No... I don't know," Sesshoumaru smirked.

That was true; not many warriors were lucky enough to get close to the dog demon. "The scars will heal; they always do. I'm a full-fledged youkai remember." Mouko said. "But thanks for the concern."

"I never mentioned concern," Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. "I just said I was curious."

"Well, whatever it was, thanks," Mouko stated, not wanting to press the issue. He and the dog demon understood one another and yet, a part of him wanted to drag it out a little and cause his friend and comrade some embarrassment. Sesshoumaru still managed to keep himself aloft from others; however, once someone or something caught his interest, he masked his concern by calling it curiosity.

"Hey," the tiger blurted out, suddenly recalling something. "Have you heard from Awasu-kun lately?"

"No," the daiyoukai stated bluntly. "You would think my son would come home to visit his mother regularly. The woman misses him."

"And you don't?" Mouko finally put it out there as he shook his head and pulled on his keso. Why couldn't Sesshoumaru just admit he missed his son?

"Shiisa contacted Pyuuma and I just before the start of this mission," the tiger informed his comrade. "It seems she's doing well in the human realm. Got a job right out of that university place, works in the city and lives on her own. I have to admit; I'm surprised she's done so well amongst the humans."

"I'm not," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "That one is audacious; once she determines what she wants, she doesn't hold back and only pursues the best. Failure is not in her nature."

Mouko smiled; he knew Sesshoumaru thought highly of his firstborn, although he would never tell her directly. The tiger's chest puffed out, feeling pride as her father. Having his child praised by someone who rarely offered made him feel good - good enough to let Sesshoumaru slide with referencing Shiisa as 'that one' instead of using her name.

"I am honored," Mouko, now fully dressed, said and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "How long do you plan to play with that kimono?" he asked, watching his comrade fingering the material. "I'm planning a surprise visit to my daughter while we have this short reprieve," the tiger told the daiyoukai. "Why don't we travel together? You'll get a chance to see Awasu."

Sesshoumaru seemed to mull this over in his mind, as he slid an arm into the sleeve of the elegant kimono. He was still thinking as he belted it at the waist with the obi sash before turning to the tiger. "Idzuna will provide us with the necessities for our travel," the daiyoukai said as moved toward the door.

"A suit," Mouko said excitedly, as he followed. "Ask for one of those fancy suits; you know, 'business attire.'"

"I know what its called," Sesshoumaru sneered and then turned to Mouko as they entered the corridor, eyeballing his brawny build. "You - in a suit, don't make me laugh," the daiyoukai spat. The comradery was over, and the two reverted to their normal routine.

"Is that even possible?" Mouko shot back, as the two fell in step. "Hey, I wanna go see my little girl in grand style, surely you can help a buddy... friend, comrade," the tiger probed, as neither description seemed acceptable to the dog demon.

"I am not into charity," Sesshoumaru stated, with a toss of his silver mane.

"Says the guy who has access to the only two youkai capable of using fox magic; you're stingy, Sessho," Mouko chuckled, clearly not taking offense to their off-handed banter. "Forget about charity, just consider it a good deed."

The daiyoukai stopped, and turned to the tiger on a serious note, "Sins are more remembered than good deeds."

"That depends on who's remembering," the tiger said in a matching tone.

Gold and green orbs clashed; there was a mood that Mouko couldn't quite capture. If it were anyone other than Sesshoumaru, he would have described it as guilt, remorse, maybe even melancholy.

"Is that so," Sesshoumaru responded, and was pensive as he resumed walking. How others remembered you, was that so important? The daiyoukai thought about Rin and Juun, the children he had raised with Kikyou. He thought of his father Touga, his mother Kisai and wondered how he had appeared in their eyes. What about Awasumaru? How did his son view his father and more importantly, why did Sesshoumaru suddenly care?

"I think a visit with Awasumaru is much needed," Mouko said to his comrade, as they exited the compound. "Sometimes talking with Shiisa gives me clarity."

"Hmph! What do the young ones know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A lot more than we think," Mouko stated, slapping a hand on the daiyoukai's shoulder. "Come on, let's go see your son," he advised.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then looked over to Mouko's hand, the indication clear.

The tiger sighed and then dropped his hand. "And here I thought we were having a moment," he said, ignoring the laser glare from his comrade. "Just don't forget the suit."

XXXXX

The council chamber was packed with standing room only. Youkai from every species flooded the room, responding to the summons of the higher powers. Since both Kikyou and Pyuuma's mates were members of the council, they and their parties were placed in the front row. This was also by design, as Jadoku, the head councilman, had taken measures with the seating arrangements. With Kikyou being human and Pyuuma a hanyou, he had placed them in the front for their safety. As Hebi had pointed out to her brother, plenty of female youkai felt they had missed an opportunity to bag the two most eligible pedigree demons in the realm (Sesshoumaru and Mouko) and thought they had lost to two beings unworthy of their titles.

The meeting opened with minor problems in various domains of the demon realm. Disputes within clans were usually trivial and easy to negotiate, personal conflicts, whether it was within a clan or between two tribes, were harder to mediate.

Kikyou, Pyuuma, Sachiko, and Ainoko listened to each petition and were able to converse and give an opinion on various cases. However, the young canine felt out of her league and stayed silent. Her golden gaze shifted to her mother, a human who seemed well informed about the demon realm. It was the same with Pyuuma; the honey-haired, half-demon lioness was just as knowledgeable as her mother. But that was understandable, thought Ainoko, as their partners played an active role in the council. However, what irritated Ainoko was Sachiko. The tiger was the more informed of the three and that, for some reason, grated on the young canines nerves.

"... the lizard clan has had access to the lands for nearly two centuries," Ainoko heard Sachiko say, "However, their dispute with the turtle clan only occurred recently."

"That is true," Kikyou responded. "The two have coexisted the entire time with no problems, I wonder what could have caused this rift."

"Both lost lands after one of Ryoukotsusei's rampages. But the initial cohabitation was mutual," Pyuuma added.

"Maybe their just tired of living together," Ainoko huffed, tired of being excluded from the conversation. Everyone turned to her, and the young dog demon smiled inwardly.

"I guess that's a possibility," Kikyou murmured and seemed to give it some thought.

"Two centuries is a long time." Pyuuma piped in, supporting the theory.

Negotiations weren't so tricky, sniffed Ainoko, smiling smugly. She sat there feeling full of herself until the tigress popped her self-appreciating bubble.

"Even if they are tired of living together, the question is why? And if they do decide to go their separate ways, which clan should relocate and where will they go?" Sachiko's voice was condescending. "The demon realm has been decreasing steadily over the past five hundred years. Move them now, and we may have to repeat the process in another century or so."

"Well... well what's wrong with that?" Ainoko stuttered, apparently not understanding the problem.

Sachiko turned in her seat, facing the young dog demon and crossed one shapely leg over the other. Resting an elbow on her thigh, she cupped her chin in her hand and observed Ainoko with a frown. "Are you really dense or are you just trying to be cute?" The tigress asked, apparently baffled.

"Sachi..." Pyuuma began, but Kikyou's hand on her arm stilled the reprimand. The lioness tawny colored eyes turned to the ex-Miko expecting outrage but was surprised to find a semblance of a smile on her lips.

"Let those two settle their differences; shall we?" Kikyou said and turned to face the podium. "There presenting another case."

"If... if you're sure," Pyuuma said, also turning to face the front, but kept her ears open. Sachiko had a fierce temper; she may look like Mouko, but her personality was more severe than his and she did not suffer fools gladly.

"This is a new generation, Pyuuma-chan," Kikyou said. "They communicate differently than us. The young ones are more spirited these days," she sighed, thinking how her self-centered daughter would deal with someone as prudent as Sachiko.

"What's your problem?" Ainoko spat and chose to ignore Sachiko's question. She turned to face the tiger, flipping a wayward strand of silver hair over her shoulder. "Are you the only one entitled to an opinion?"

"Of course not, but my opinions are based on facts, kiddo, where the hell did yours come from?"

 _'Kiddo... kiddo?!_ ' Ainoko was appalled. How dare she? "Now see here..." the canine began but was cut off.

"Nothing personal, so no need to take offense," Sachiko smirked. "Just answer the question."

Gold and onyx orbs clashed, as the two demons faced each other. Ainoko was trembling with indignation, while Sachiko sat calmly.

Ainoko closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. She was losing ground here and needed to turn things around. As she opened her eyes, the young canine recalled the details of the petition concerning the reptilian clans and then started to speak.

"Seventy percent of the land belonged to the turtle clan at the time the two combined. Although the two clans have lived in harmony over many years, I can only assume the lizards have worn out their welcome," Ainoko stated with a decisive nod. "The lizards came with nearly nothing it seems; land, food, and shelter were given to them, and their only contribution was serving as sentry to alert the presence of predators in the domain and to prevent infestation to crops."

Sachiko's eyebrows rose as the young demon spoke. Although Ainoko had sat through the cases with a bored expression and flicking imaginary lint from the skirt of her kimono, she had paid attention and had recalled many critical points to memory. However, as with most privileged demons, if the situation had nothing to do with them or the could not benefit from it, they were not concerned.

"So... let's get this straight," Sachiko responded, leaning back in her seat to observe the hanyou. "The 'contribution,' as you put it, that the lizard clan made to the economy the past centuries means nothing; their efforts were all for naught."

"I doubt their efforts equaled what was given to them," Ainoko said rudely.

"Are you serious right now?" Sachiko raised a brow, not at all surprised by the young demon's perspective. "The lizard clans efforts not only equaled but have more than doubled their contribution to the turtle clan. That was also in the report," the tigress said.

"Oh, you mean the productivity stats," Ainoko pipped in and began reciting, word-for-word, the past five decades with accurate precision. "As if those numbers are real," she sniffed. "If you ask me, I think the numbers are too convenient and work favorably for the lizard clan."

"You think the stats are made up?" Sachiko snapped, her dark eyes narrowing. On the one hand, she was impressed with the canines memory recognition; on the other hand, her thought process was egotistical, with no consideration given to the lizard's efforts in preserving the land and the domain's economy. "Selective thinking," thought the tiger, as she assessed the silver-haired demon before her. Ainoko chose only the information that supported the more prestigious clan, and the rest as dismissed as unimportant or non-contributory.

"Of course," Ainoko snapped back. "The turtle clan is one of the oldest, most reputable clans and highly intelligent. As the report states, they designed the entire layout of the domain to take in a clan of freeloaders."

"Those freeloaders built that entire structure," Sachiko hissed, baring a fang, "The turtles may have designed it, but with their languidness, they would probably still be building. It was the lizard's who..."

"Excuse us, young youkai," Jadoku, the snake and head councilman, spoke from the podium, causing both Ainoko and Sachiko to look up in alarm. "If you two are that intrigued with the case, it has not been closed yet. Feel free to use one of the council chambers to continue your debate at a later time, however, if it's alright, we would like to continue."

Hastily uncrossing her legs, Sachiko turned to face Jadoku and bowed from her seat. "Sorry for the interruption, Jadoku-dono," the tigress whispered, as she raised her head and refused to look in Ainoko's direction. Although it would be easy to lay blame on the obstinate canine, Sachiko was no stranger to council etiquette and should have known better to get into an open debate.

Ainoko appeared unfazed but felt triumphant on seeing the tiger's discomfort. Her lips twitched, forming a smirk but paused as she felt a shiver up her spine and turned toward the eerie sensation. The silver-haired youkai looked up into a pair of mahogany orbs, sending a silent message. Her mother's eyes spoke volumes; Kikyou's message was clear - mind your manners, or else.

"My apologies, Jadoku-dono," Ainoko uttered, with a slight incline of her head to the bald-head councilman. "You may continue."

Murmurs and smothered laughter radiated around the room. From behind, Jadoku also heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the elder, Kaguma, as the bear tried to hide his mirth. The snake's hazel orbs narrowed on Sesshoumaru's second child with the human woman. The pubescent youkai was the spitting image of her father and had inherited his arrogance. He had heard she was troublesome, which must be true, as she was able to provoke Sachiko, one of his most promising candidates.

The snake nodded and then resumed speaking, presenting the remaining cases. "And now, the last issue on the agenda," Jadoku began the announcement. "Disturbing news has reached the council. We have been informed of impending attacks targeting major domains within the realm." The room went deadly silent, and then the crowd erupted in response; gasps of surprise, snorts of disbelief and most were left speechless, and then a barrage of questions was thrown at the council.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" a voice roared.

"How long have you known?"

"When?"

"What domains will be under attack?" another demanded.

"We were informed two days ago," Jadoku said and moved to the front of the audience. Hebi and Shugoryuu left their seats and joined him at the podium, and the crowd seemed to quiet at their presence. "As to which domains will be under attack, I will allow the person responsible for alerting us to give details." The snake looked down into the crowd, his eyes connecting with the person in question. "Lady Kikyou, if you please?"

XXXXX

Garyou slumped in his chair with his long legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest; he listened attentively to the presented cases and conversed easily with those around him, and yet his crimson gaze never strayed far from the statuesque beauty sitting several rows ahead of him. The youkai looked bored as if she would rather be anywhere other than eyes that had turned to him in surprise and then darkened to a burnished amber when angered, browsed over the exterior of the building, floated above the heads of the congregation and flicked dismissively over those attending.

Garyou found her amusing and drank his fill of the young youkai his friend Ban had labeled _'ice maiden'_. What clan did she belong to, he wondered? From the angle he sat, Garyou saw her profile - long lashes, a pert nose tilted at the end that expressed haughtiness and the corner of a pretty mouth that had actually bared a fang at him. Wisps of silver hair flowed down her back, brushing enticingly against the back of her chair and the dragon wondered why he had never seen her before.

"If your eyes were laser beams, you'd be drillin' a hole in that iceberg," Ban said in his ear.

"Huh... what?" Garyou blinked and turned to his friend.

"Dude, you're intense," the wolf chuckled.

"Shut up."

"You sure you don't know her?" Garyou asked for the fifth time.

"I told ya', I don't," Ban snapped. "Geez, give it a rest would ya'. Ootaka-chan seems to know somethin'; I'm sure she'll tell ya'," the wolf said and looked up two rows ahead and over to the end where Bara sat with the hawk. Ban frowned heavily upon seeing a youkai sitting behind his sister lean forward and whisper something in her ear. The wolf saw his sister blush prettily and then shake her head no.

"Hey, Gar." Ban slapped a hand on Garyou's shoulder, but never took his eyes from the scene. "Who's that?" the wolf asked, pointing to the youkai behind Bara.

'Who?" Garyou tore his eyes away from his silver-haired temptress to look in the direction Ban was pointing. "Oh... that's Shishi from the lion clan; why?"

"He's gonna die today," the wolf hissed, seeing his sister reiterate the negative.

Garyou's eyebrow arched, as the situation finally dawned. "Uh, Ban... buddy, just take my advice and demand an apology, or the only funeral will be yours."

"What!" The wolf whipped around in surprise. "What... ya' think I can't take him? I thought we were friends."

"We are," the dragon said and looked contrite. "That's why I'm telling you. That's Lord Raion's little brother..."

"So?" Ban barked, interrupting.

"So...," the dragon paused for effect. "He's one of the heroes of the 'Battle of the Izu Islands'; surely you remember that?" Garyou informed his friend.

"Hell yeah, I do," Ban smirked. "My sempai, Kai-sama, was part of that battle. He and his comrades ripped those Isejins a new one when they first appeared in our realm. Hey, wait..." the wolf paused, as everything started to sink in, "Ya' mean ta' tell me that's - that Shishi?" he gasped.

"The one and only," Garyou said. "Still want to have at it?"

"Damn straight," Ban spat, not backing down. "He picked the wrong youkai's sister to hit on," the wolf sneered and then leaned forward to get a better view of Shishi. "He's gotta be a heavy hitter if he can fight alongside, Kai-sama," he said, scratching his chin in contemplation.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Ban kept his vigil on Bara and Shishi, and Garyou turned his attention back to his 'ice maiden.' Currently, the silver-haired youkai seemed to be having a debate with Sachiko, the tigress warrior, and candidate for the next council seat. Both were into it hot and heavy, and the dragon felt amused by the various expressions crossing the youkai's face which revealed a lot about her character - smug, pompous, opinionated, even a show of cattiness once victorious. Usually, traits he didn't find attractive in the fairer sex, so why did he feel differently about her?

Jadoku's reprimand of the two youkai drew Garyou's attention back to the podium. Although he joined in on the laughter at the silver-haired youkai's half-assed apology to the council head, Jadoku's next announcement had the dragon leaning forward in his seat.

"And now, the last issue on the agenda. Disturbing news has reached the council. We have been informed of impending attacks targeting major domains within the realm."

The atmosphere in the room changed, Garyou noticed. Beside him, the dragon heard Ban hiss, as the wolf turned to face the front, giving his full attention to the council for the first time that evening. Hebi, Jadoku's sister and one of Garyou's mentors, slithered to the front and was joined by his uncle, Shugoryuu.

The elder dragon looked out amongst the crowd with a frown, his dark eyes full of disdain. As he scanned the crowd, Garyou saw his uncles onyx orbs momentarily widened in surprise at seeing him in the audience. The young dragon smiled, as the older dragon's lip curled in a sneer. Holding Shugoryuu's gaze, Garyou communicated with eyes; his head nodded in the direction of the human called Kikyou in the front row, letting his uncle know, before the official announcement, he had discovered his informant. The older dragon's response, much to Garyou's disappointment and curiosity, was an arrogant smirk.

XXXXX

"As to which domains will be under attack, I will allow the person responsible for alerting us to give details." Jadoku's next words seem to quiet everyone. "Lady Kikyou, if you please?"

The Lady of the Western Lands rose gracefully and walk regally up the stairs to stand next to Jadoku with Shugoryuu and Hebi standing close behind. There were murmurs and whispers among the attendees, but no one dared say anything aloud. Kikyou exchanged pleasantries with the individuals gathered at the podium and then turned to the audience.

"Members of the youkai council, I shall not waste time with trivialities," the woman began, her dark eyes swept the entire room. "Unfortunately, I am the bearer of bad tidings." Her soft voice seemed to lull her listeners, drawing them in. "As the inheritor of the powers of foresight, passed down to me from the late Yoippari-dono of the extinct Fukuro clan, I experienced a vision of war, carnage, and devastation involving several domains in the youkai realm."

The woman paused, and her eyes scanned the room, allowing an opening for any questions or comments. As no one stirred, therefore the human continued. "The vision projected six different locations, four of which I recognize - the Tora Domain, the Dragon's Lair, the Iomante Caverns and, of course, the Western Lands," Kikyou informed the crowd. "I will describe the other two domains, and If anyone knows the locations, please inform Jadoku-dono."

Closing her eyes to replay the memory, the former priestess described a large ice-covered lake, with snow-capped peaked mountains in the background.

"The Ashitazu Isles," Kikyou heard Hebi say from behind, and the audience voiced their agreement.

The image of a small patch of dry land with high grass came to mind, with trees bent at odd angles. The description prompted someone from the audience to shout out, "That sounds like the Tsushima Forest!"

"They're targeting the council." Kikyou heard Shugoryuu whisper to Hebi.

"We suspected as a much," the snake youkai responded in low tones. "Now we've got more than the Isejins to worry about."

Kikyou turned calmly back to her listeners, trying to read their expressions. Surprisingly, this group was more receptive and less hostile than the last time she had appeared before the council, but she would not allow herself to become too comfortable.

Each of the first four locations targeted was the origins of an acting council member, and now with the addition of the Tsushima and Ashitazu locations, Hikyuu and Tsuru's homelands, Jadoku's suspicions were confirmed; this was another attack on the council. As Hebi had pointed out in their pre-meeting, they have been so focused on the interplanetary youkai, they had never anticipated another rebellion similar to the one that occurred over 400 years ago in the Southern Lands.

"Is that all, Lady Kikyou?" Jadoku asked as he joined her at the podium.

"I should also add the attack will occur approximately four months from now, during the summer solstice, which leaves the council and clans more than enough time to prepare."

"Since you seem so well informed, Lady of the West," a venomous female voice spat from somewhere near the back row, "Why can't you tell us who is behind this impending war, carnage, and devastation that you speak of or are the foresight skills bestowed upon you by an archaic elder limited because you're a mere human?"

 _"And it begins,"_ thought Kikyou. She had never appeared before council without some form of opposition from the youkai community, and this time was no different. Instead of taking offense, the Lady of the West lips curved in a cynical smile before stepping forward and moving around the podium to approach the crowd. "And to whom should I respond?" she inquired stoically, her mahogany orbs perusing the sea of youkai.

Heads turned as a slender female stepped into the middle aisle. The demon was of average height with a mass of shoulder length dark brown hair with two short antennae protruding from the top of her head. She wore a light green kimono, with a darker green obi sash at her waist. What stood out were her wide black eyes, in a pale oval-shaped face, that shone with a strange luminous light.

"I am called Sebi," the female answered, as she strolled casually up the aisle. "And you are Kikyou - a former shrine maiden, the original keeper of the Shikon no Tama and once a destroyer of demons," she added as she moved closer. "The years have been kind, my lady." The last part dripped acid. "However, I doubt you can wield the same level of power as before," Sebi threatened, as she stopped in front of Kikyou and lifted a hand.

The aura radiating from the youkai was distorted; Kikyou could sense Sebi was trying to suppress her bitterness under a calm facade but wasn't successful. Once again, here, in this council chamber, she would have to ward off a potential threat. It was a good thing that over the years in the demon realm, she continued to hone her skills. As the youkai drew closer, the former Miko's stance belied the mass of purifying energy tingling at her fingertips, as she prepared to unleash that power at the right moment.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a body appeared between Kikyou and Sebi, whose hand was knocked away with such force, the demon was forced back a few paces.

"Lay one finger on my mother, and I swear you will regret it," Ainoko hissed.

XXXXX

A block away from his apartment, Shippou drug his feet, feeling melancholy. The kitsune had just pulled a ten-hour shift at the toy factory and going home to an empty house did not appeal to him. He missed Idzuna, his son, but there was still much to be done in the human realm.

As he turned the corner, Shippou could see the top of his apartment complex, as it sat back off the street and towered over the other buildings in the area. It was a fairly quiet neighborhood and the majority of the residents were age forty and above. The kitsune was considered the youngest resident living there.

To his neighbors, Shippou was a thirty-something-year-old married man, who came to Tokyo on a job transfer, whose wife and child lived with and cared for his aging mother in the northern province, which is why their visits were scarce. Unfortunately, neither Shippou, Awasumaru, Shiisa or Kai were able to stay in one place long since humans aged at a faster rate than demons.

Approaching the entrance to the building, Shippou looked up to the balcony of his fourth-floor apartment and frowned. The lights to his apartment were on and the kitsune wondered if he had left them on this morning. Scratching his head, Shippou tried to recall, as he moved toward the sliding glass doors at the entrance and that's when the scent hit him.

Idzuna's cooking filled his nostrils and the kitsune inhaled the smell of his favorite dish. His heart swelled with love for his mate and suddenly, he felt re-energized, so much that if the streets weren't filled with people, he would have transformed into the form of a bird and flew to his beloved. Instead, he hurried through the double doors and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

After typing in his passcode, Shippou threw open the front door, kick off his Oxfords and slid into the living room to peer into the kitchen. It was empty, but a pot was left simmering on the burner and the kitsune turned just as his mate exited the small bedroom.

"Shhh," Idzuna pressed a finger to her lips, "Tenko's sleeping."

"Vixen!" Shippou gasped, calling his mate by her pet name, as he approached and pulled her into his arms. "Kami, but I missed you." He buried his head in the crook of her neck and she clung to him in return. How long had it been since their last physical contact, six years - maybe seven? Even though they were in constant verbal contact via the portal, it wasn't the same as being together.

Shippou pulled back, looking down into Idzuna's shimmering green eyes, a trait common of their clan. His own eyes roamed her face, her pert nose, high cheekbones, and generous mouth. "You let your hair grow," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of the flaming red behind her ear.

"You like?" Idzuna teased, her happiness evident.

"Oh yeah, I like." Shippou pulled her close again, holder her tight.

"Oh, dinner!" Idzuna squeaked and loosened her hold, on hearing the pot on the burner hiss and gurgle.

Instead of releasing his mate, Shippou turned her around with his hands clasped tight around her waist and walked behind her into the kitchen, their bodies pressed close together while Idzuna stirred the contents of the pot.

"Why the surprise visit?" Shippou asked, "No - not that I mind," he stuttered, as his mate turned her head and looked up at him with a frown. "I just know you're not the 'surprise' type." That earned him an even deeper frown. "You - you know what I mean," the kitsune mumbled.

"You're right," Idzuna sighed, deciding to let that comment pass - this time. "Sesshoumaru-sama is coming to visit Awasu-san," she informed her mate. "He asked me to come ahead to check out the latest fashion trends."

"GQ or something at the height of fashion, I presume?" Shippou inquired, although he already knew the answer. In this day and age, the Lord of the West would be considered a clotheshorse.

"You know it," Idzuna said and replaced the lid on the pot before turning in her mate's arms and pushing him out of the kitchen. "And just so you know, Mouko-sama is accompanying him." The female kitsune allowed that to sink in.

Shippou blinked and then... "Aw hell!" The male kitsune facepalmed.

"Uh-huh," Idzuna smirked, with hands on hips. "I'm telling you right now, Shippou, I'm not taking the heat for this one," she began, going into full mate mode. "You guys have had plenty of time to tell everyone that Awasu-san and Shiisa-chan have mated. I.." the kitsune emphasized, "... plan to be totally ignorant once it all comes out."

"I tried... I told him, Vixen, I told Awasu to fess up. I did!" Shippou pleaded for understanding, as Idzuna looked disbelieving. "Wah! There's gonna be hell to pay!" he whined, knowing Sesshoumaru's temper. Mouko was more easy-going, but this was about his daughter. "Help me, honey?"

"No can do," Idzuna tittered. "You should have listened to me in the first place. I'll be sure to tell Tenko his father died an honorable death."

"You're not funny," Shippou pouted, he plopped down on the tatami mat and stretched out on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Seconds ticked by and then the kitsune patted the space next to him. "Lay beside me," he invited his mate, "It helps me think."

As requested, Idzuna sat next to her mate and then relaxed back. "How's that; thinking clearly yet?"

"Hmmm... almost there," Shippou said, with his face scrunched in contemplation. "Maybe this will help." He rolled over on his side, facing Idzuna and threw a leg over hers.

"Shippou..."

"It's coming, it's coming," he said, poking finger to his temple, before pulling Idzuna to him and nestling his head between her breast.

One minute. "Have you thought of anything yet?" Idzuna asked, pulling back a little to peer down into her mate's face and knew from that mischievous smirk and adorable dimple where this was headed.

"No," he groaned, as he rolled over on top on Idzuna, gently pinning her to the mat. "I'm a dead demon walking. Tell my son I love him and I only have one dying wish," he said staring deep into her eyes. "I wanna die a happy youkai."

Idzuna smiled, her fingers spearing through his tousled mop of red hair and pulled his head down. "Now that, I can do," she whispered against his mouth.

XXXXX

Surprise, awe, a bit of confusion, yet a sense of pride; Ainoko experienced each emotion on seeing her mother climb the stairs to take her place at the podium. The young youkai was surprised that a human, regardless of their association with a demon, would be allowed within the council chambers. Ainoko was in awe of how many youkai seemed receptive to her presence. Of course, there were some who, under different circumstances, they could become hostile; however, considering who her father was, no demon was that stupid. Her mother, Kikyou - a human, was well known with ranked officials of a demon society and it seemed as held in high esteem and that was the confusion.

Sesshoumaru was part of the council's militia; he was a high ranking officer who rid the demon realm of Isejins, who threatened the peace of their existence. Kikyou, as far as Ainoko knew, had made no such contributions, so why was she so readily accepted? Lady Pyuuma, the youkai called Sachiko, the former and the current council heads, Kamakura and Jadoku, all seemed pleased at her mother's arrival this evening. The young canine did not understand.

The pride Ainoko felt was justified. The Lady of the West was the best hostess; her manners impeccable, her speech articulate. Her mother was ever poised and composed, if not always fashionable and Ainoko was proud that for this event, she had displayed the best of all three.

As Kikyou began to speak, Ainoko leaned forward in anticipation, as did everyone else. A total of six domains would be affected by this preemptive war, but the young canine only cared about one - The Western Lands. The crowd listened attentively as her mother was thorough, no one felt the need to ask questions. With the message delivered, Ainoko sighed and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Since you seem so well informed, Lady of the West," the voiced her mother's title in the form of an insult. "Why can't you tell us who is behind this impending war, carnage, and devastation that you speak of or are the foresight skills bestowed upon you by an archaic elder limited because you're a mere human?"

Ainoko's eyes shot open in surprise, and then her gold orbs darkened in anger. She slowly rose from her chair and turned to the audience, searching the crowd for the demon who had the audacity and the nerve.

"And to whom should I respond?" Kikyou's query interrupted Ainoko's inward tirade and the young canine's keen eyes perusing the crowd stopped as a female youkai stepped out into the middle aisle.

Ainoko moved then, unaware that a fearsome aura emanated from her body as she advanced on the youkai who approached her mother. The young youkai took no notice of the demons who drew back from the menacing air surrounding her that increased with each step. The only outward signs of Ainoko's anger was the intense glare focused on the disrespectful demon in the green kimono that looked like a sack of puke. Before Ainoko reached the end of the aisle, her wrist was caught in an iron grip and her path block by the tigress.

"Remove your hand!" Ainoko hissed.

"Leave it alone," Sachiko snapped. "There's no need to escalate things. Everyone expected this to happen; let Lady Kikyou handle this."

"What do you mean 'everyone expected this to happen'?" the canine turned to Sachiko. The tiger's hold on her wrist was bone crushing, but Ainoko refused to flinch from the pain and felt it was beneath her to attempt to wrestle from the grip. "Are you telling me the council knew my mother would be attacked?"

"Of course we knew," Sachiko said and shrugged. "You didn't?" The tiger now looked utterly baffled.

"I see," Ainoko hissed, her ire rising. "Once the council has the information they seek, they deliberately put my mother in danger, is that it?" she spat the question with venom. "My father shall hear of this!"

"What the hell are you spouting?" Sachiko looked even more confused. "No one has placed Lady Kikyou in danger. As if," the tiger snorted. "Trust me; the woman can take care of herself."

Ainoko gasped; the young youkai did not know about her mother's past nor the extent of her powers and misunderstood Sachiko's words. To the young canine, it sounded as if the tigress was saying 'the woman could fend for herself.' Wide-eyed, her golden gazed swept the entire room; every demon seemed to lean forward in their seats in anticipation; however, no one made a move to assist her vulnerable, human mother, not even Jadoku, the head of the council.

"Release me!" Ainoko snarled at the tigress, looking meaningfully down on the hand holding her still. She would first save her mother and then she would give these demons hell.

"Seems you don't listen well," Sachiko said, sensing the canine's power surge, the tigress increased her own to synchronize their levels. The power Sachiko exerted would have shattered the bones of a human, but demons were made of sterner stuff. "I told you..."

"Let her go, Sachi-chan." Pyuuma's soft voice intercepted, as the lioness approached the two.

"But..."

"You would do the same if it were Lady Sayuri," she said meaning, Sachiko and Mouko's mother. "Let her go."

The moment Sachiko's hold slackened on her wrist, from her peripheral vision, Ainoko saw the demon in the aisle raise an arm and, in a flash, the young canine teleported between her mother and the demon, slapping away the offending hand.

"Lay one finger on my mother, and I swear you will regret it," Ainoko hissed, as she watched the demon stumble back and struggle to right herself.

"Who do you think you are?" the demon squealed, as she rounded on the body who had come between her and her human prey.

Squaring her shoulders, Ainoko planted her feet apart and announced in a superior tone, "I am Ainoko Inu Hime; daughter of this woman..." she nodded in Kikyou's direction and then continued, "... and Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. I am also the youkai who shall remove that hand should you foolishly choose to raise it again."

XXXXX

The entire room gasped at the silver-haired youkai's introduction, and Garyou was no different. Finally, all the pieces to the puzzle fit together. His uncle, Shugoryuu's informant, was none other the famed human priestess, Kikyou, who had mated with the Lord of the West and now lived amongst a society of demons.

Garyou had heard a lot about this woman, Kikyou, from both Jadoku and Hebi, and was surprised he never made the connection. In truth, the young dragon had expected an aged, greying woman instead of the youthful, dark-haired beauty before them. What was more surprising, was the silver-haired youkai he had been eyeing all evening was the daughter of the infamous Sesshoumaru, Shugoryuu's long-time rival.

"Did I call it or what?" Ban said with a smug smile. "Ice Princess - a true blue-blood; her dad's Sesshoumaru - the frickin' assassination general! Dude, when she announced herself in that stuck-up tone, it gave me frostbite," the wolf chuckled.

Garyou had a similar sensation at Ainoko's announcement, but it was a mixture of awareness and excitement. The youkai was magnificent in her anger, and he felt the heat of her aura from several rows back. She spoke in same archaic tones of the elders instead of someone her own age; she may look fragile but had proved her strength by withstanding Sachiko's death grip and that move just now...

"Brother!" Bara shouted as she and Ootaka shouldered their way over to them, followed by the lion, Shishi. "Did you see that?"

"I saw." Ban's answer was abrupt, his focus on the lion tagging along after his sister. "What's he doing here?"

"Ban..." Bara whined, "Don't be rude!"

"Rude... rude?" Ban spat, "Tell that to that idiot sniffin' yer skirts!" He pointed to Shishi.

"Oh!" Bara squeaked and slapped a hand over her brother's mouth.

"Taka-chan?" Garyou sidled next to the hawk. "I want to hear everything you know about this Kikyou human."

"Sure; I'll tell you whatever you want to know after this is over, okay?" Her deep-set brown eyes glimmered with excitement.

"She used the 'Shunkan idou', Taka-chan," Shishi gasped, as he joined the two. "That's Awasu's move and she's mastered it already."

"Awasu?" Garyou asked.

"Yeah." Shishi turned tawny eyes on Garyou. "Awasumaru of the Inu clan; Ainoko's brother," the lion informed the others. "I heard he had a sister, but I've never met her. Damn, she's kinda hot."

"That one's off limits," Ban sneered. "My bud... ow!" the wolf doubled over as Garyou discreetly elbowed him in the ribs. The dragon's crimson eyes glared telling him to _'shut the hell up,'_ and the wolf's green eyes answered saying _'I was trying to help you out.'_

"I know," Shishi signed in disappointment. "Sisters are off limits, and Awasu is my friend. "Arghh!" the lion exploded, running a hand through his sandy colored mane. "Why is it that all the hot female youkai have older brother's; what's up with that?"

"I know, right?" Ban agreed, feeling friendly now knowing the lion's no sister policy.

"Quiet!" Ootaka snapped, her eyes still glued to scene playing out in the front of the podium. "Here it comes!"

XXXXX

"Ainoko, please stand back," Kikyou asked softly, silently pleased to know her daughter wanted to protect her. "There is no need for you to get involved."

"What do you mean?" Ainoko asked, glaring at her mother from the corner of her eye. She could not afford to take her attention completely away from the demon before her. "I have to protect you since it seems no one else will," she spat. "I would never be able to face father if something happened to you."

The elation Kikyou felt at having her child come to her rescue came to a complete halt. It seems Ainko was only concerned with how she would be regarded in Sesshoumaru's eyes if any mishap befell her mother while she was present.

"You have no idea how to deal with demons of this caliber," Ainoko stated.

 _"And you do?"_ Kikyou asked in her mind.

Ainoko could hold her own with a sword and in simulation, she was quite talented, which considering her heritage, came as no surprise. However, no matter how many enactments she had performed with her father, her second child had never fought a real battle. Ainoko may have the power and the talent, but that meant nothing if she did not know how and when to use it.

Kikyou's gaze moved over to the demon called Sebi; she appeared a low-level demon without a great amount of power, but that could be a rouse. Many demons could suppress their auras, especially those who hunted their prey. Sebi confronting Kikyou in front of the council was a ploy by the enemy, she was sure, but what was the motive? What Kikyou did know was this attack was not random, it was well timed since only a select few knew she would be attending this evening. Whoever was behind this knew her and knew a bit about her history as well.

"Never thought you'd be the type to let a child fight in your stead," Sebi's provoking voice broke through Kikyou's musings.

"Silence!" Ainoko snapped. "That voice of yours is grating on my delicate ears. You want her, you'll have to go through me first."

"That's fine by me."

The moment Ainoko mentioned voice, Kikyou eyes flew to Sebi and she realized not only what type of demon she was, but also her power. With wide-eyes, the ex-priestess watched as Sebi stepped forward and inhaled deeply, taking a cleansing breath.

"Move!" Kikyou yelled and rushed between her daughter and Sebi. She pushed Ainoko back just as the cicada demon opened her mouth. Lurching forward, Kikyou covered Sebi's mouth and released her purification energy. There was a flash of light, crackling sounds and then the smell of burning flesh. The charred body of Sebi staggered back, her arms flailing in the air until it fell with a thud in the middle of the aisle.

"You okay?" a gruff voice asked.

Kikyo looked up at Shugoryuu, the council's dark horse. In her opinion he was antisocial, unfriendly, crafty; a demon with a lot of secrets. If not for Jadoku's insistence, she would have excluded him from the group with whom she chose to share her vision.

"I am," Kikyou assured him, as Pyuuma and Sachiko arrived at her side. Breaking eye contact with Shugoryuu, Kikyou peered over his shoulder to what was left of Sebi.

"You haven't lost your touch, I see," the older dragon stated and also looked over at the fallen youkai currently being examined by Jadoku. "Yet I sensed you held back... a little."

Kikyou was saved from answering, as Ainoko stepped between them, her gaze glued to the body on the floor of the council hall and she moved slowly past her mother and Shugoryuu to stand over it.

"Ai... Ainoko-chan," Kikyou called out to her child, but the young canine ignored her, leaving her maternal parent staring after her perplexed.

"She's upset with you," Pyuuma whispered and continued at Kikyou's nod. "You know I'm not one to judge, but you've placed her in a precarious position." Kikyou nodded that she understood and Pyuuma let the matter drop.

"This isn't good," Jadoku, stood up from examining the cicada's body and noticed Ainoko standing next to him. "Hebi... clear this room!" he commanded of his sister. "But don't allow anyone to leave just yet."

The snake signaled the guards, and they commenced to ushering the crowd, starting with the back row and moving them out into the halls.

"Shugoryuu... escort Lady Kikyou and her party to one of the inner chambers," Jadoku informed the dragon.

"Why, what happened?" The Dragon Lord, Kikyou, Pyuuma and Sachiko all moved to where Jadoku stood and looked down on the carcass.

"She molted," Ainoko whispered, as she stared at Kikyou, her eyes cold. "It seems she shielded herself from _mother's attack_ by forming a cocoon and made her escape."

Kikyou noticed her daughter emphasized the words 'mother' and 'attack' and hurled it at her like an insult. Although she was sure everyone detected the hostile undertones, the ex-Miko was grateful no one chose to comment.

"Sis... sis!"

The group turned as Shishi, another council candidate, called out and approached Pyuuma and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell about what's going on in the realms," he asked his sister.

"Shishi-san," Jadoku's voice cracked like a whip. "You're not a council member yet and who are they?" He jabbed a finger at the individuals following behind the lion.

"Oh," the lion turned to the youkai lined up behind him. "That's Ban, his sister Bara - the Kouga twins and you remember Ootaka; they're with me, and I'm with my sister," the lion said jovially. The group had come up with this plan to stay behind after Jadoku gave the order evacuate the room.

"My uncle invited me," Garyou said and looked over at Shugoryuu for confirmation. The older dragon's eyes narrowed to slits, as they pierced his nephew, but he nodded gruffly.

"Alright," Jadoku sighed and rubbed his bald dome in frustration. "Now that everyone has their stories straight, let's proceed to the next phase." The snake realized what was going on, but whatever his reason, he decided to turn a blind eye. "Everyone, follow me."

Except for Kikyou and Ainoko, the group began to move toward the inner chambers. Garyou hung back, proceeding slowly, noticing mother and daughter faced each other and seemed at a stalemate.

"Ai-chan?" Kikyou was the first to break the ice.

"That," Ainoko pointed to the burnt exoskeleton of the demon called Sebi. "How did you do that?"

Kikyou opened her mouth to respond and then sighed and closed it. "I think it best to discussed this once we get home."

"Home?" Ainoko produced an unladylike snort, followed by a cynical smile. "Destroyer of demons." The young canine said softly. "That's what that... that thing called you and from what I can see, that appears to be true."

Kikyou gasped; her eyes widened in alarm as her daughter repeated Sebi's words. "Ainoko..."

"Who are you?" she hissed, before brushing past her mother and Garyou to enter the inner chamber.

With sad eyes, Kikyou watched Ainoko go. The ex-Miko's face was etched with worry and she realized she had made a mistake. As Pyuuma had implied earlier, Ainoko should find out about Kikyou's past from her mouth before it was heard from another. "How can I fix this?" she wondered, as she unconsciously clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"You'll find a way."

Turning to the voice, Kikyou looked up into a warm, sympathetic gaze. "Thank you... uh?" She faltered over the name.

"Garyou." The young dragon supplied and then swung his arm out, requesting she preceded him.

"Thank you, Garyou," Kikyou inclined her head, before lifting the hem her kimono and moving forward.

'Til next time...


	4. Chapter 4: Tribulation

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I am only an avid fan. I have followed and rewatched this series many, many times and I never tire of it. I have borrowed its characters, and created a few, extending this anime to satisfy my own fulfillment. We, all fanfiction writers, appreciate the opportunity.

 **Author's Notes:** Now, to my reviewers - **MF-EL** \- welcome to this fanfic and thanks for the review, favorite and following. Continue to enjoy. **Western White Tiger** \- Sorry for the delay, but it's always something. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More Sessh/Mouko, just for fun. **GenGargoyle** \- loved your last review; it gave me plenty to think about. **fabelliot** \- Yes, Sesshy has worries (LOL) he just doesn't know it. **Diane** \- thanks for the review. Wow, a Jason Bourne feel? I'm nowhere near Robert Ludlum potential, but thanks. In addition, many thanks to my Guest reviewer.

Thank you for favoriting - **31320, Akahan Yukiko, Chio Saki, Lady Yuki Kuchiki, Jorge Girly and Seastar21.** Thank you for following - **Araiht, Dareeen, Lord Lelouch, fairytail063, filterednothing, and sakurapetalsinthenight**. Now, without further adieu, please read, hopefully, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tribulation**

From the window seat of her bedroom, Ainoko watched as the first rays of sunlight sprouted from the distant horizon. Cooper hues illuminated the sky and spread its glory over the Western Lands, casting out the purplish tint of night, with the promise of a glorious morn. Maybe for everyone else, but not for the half-demon/half-human young woman who felt she had suffered the greatest of humiliations.

Nearly every night of her life, as far back as she could remember, it was her father, Sesshoumaru, who had dominated Ainoko's thoughts. The half-demon young woman loved everything about her full-blooded youkai father. He was impressive, had a commanding presence, a demon prince amongst demons. From the first day, Ainoko had held a sword; she had done her best to emulate him. And now, for the second night in a row, it was not her father who she held in awe, but her supposedly weak and pathetic human mother. Today's revelations had left Ainoko tossing and turning, deprived of sleep from late-night until the first rays of dawn.

Ainoko moaned, covering her face with her hands and found her cheeks wet. The young woman gasped, realizing the watery substance was tears, and this was the second time in her nineteen years she could remember shedding them. The first time was at age seven; Awasumaru had come home and spent a month in the West, taking a much-needed break from his battles in the human realm. Suddenly, he received an urgent message that he needed to return immediately. Ainoko recalled standing by quietly while her brother hurriedly gathered his things to depart their home. The little sister remembered him stroking her hair and then embracing her, whispering that he would return soon. The next time Ainoko saw her brother, she was twelve. And that was only for a few days on council business, not allowing him any quality time for his little sister.

"Ooh!" Ainoko hissed into the stillness of the room and wiped roughly at the moisture on her face. "Why am I..." she growled and punched the pillow in her lap repeatedly, as tears continued to flow. Same as before, Ainoko cried silently, weeping inwardly so that no demon in the household would know she had succumbed to such weakness.

After the tears subsided, Ainoko moved the pillow aside, drew her knees up, leaned back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling, and thought about the woman who had birthed her. Twenty years under the same roof and, other than the revelations today, Ainoko knew nothing about the human who was her mother.

 _"The only reason that I think that you don't know is that you've never asked."_

Idzuna had uttered those very words to Ainoko here in this very room the night before, and it was like a slap in the face.

"Oh, shut up," the half-demon muttered, as she kicked the covers off her legs, stood up abruptly and began pacing the length of her room. "I shouldn't have to ask; all parents tell their children about themselves; don't they?" Ainoko hissed.

It seems Lady Kikyou was not merely the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru, Mistress of the West and the human maternal parent of two half-demon children. The woman was an entity unto herself, as Ainoko had discovered during the council meeting yesterday.

 _"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Kikyou. There's always an air of excitement when you present to the council."_

Lord Kaguma's familiar greeting to the woman she called mother was only the beginning of last evenings fiasco. The former head councilman had confirmed that he knew Kikyou personally and that yesterday was not the first time that woman had graced council halls. Not only was her mother familiar with council members and other youkai, but also other domains in the demon realm.

 _"My vision projected six different locations; four of which I recognize - the Tora Domain, the Dragon's Lair, the Iomante Caverns and, of course, the Western Lands."_

Ainoko recalled her mother's words at the podium. The half-demon had only heard of those places but had never visited. "I've never known mother to go anywhere other than the Tora Domain and her gardens here on the property." The young hanyou stopped pacing to nibble on a nail. "When did she venture out to those other places?" Ainoko wondered and recalled the demon, Sebi's words.

 _"You are Kikyou - a former shrine maiden, the original keeper of the Shikon no Tama and once a destroyer of demons. The years have been kind, my lady, however, I doubt you can wield the same level of power as before."_

More was revealed on that topic during the discussion in the inner chamber. At some point and time in Kikyou's life, she had been a shrine maiden and, according to Sebi's assessment, a powerful one. Ainoko also remembered the elder, Shugoryuu's comment after Kikyou had used that power on the cicada demon.

 _"You haven't lost your touch, I see and yet I sensed you held back... a little."_

If her mother had been holding back, Ainoko could only wonder at the results of a full-powered attack. And what was this Shikon no Tama mentioned, and why had it been in her mother's keeping; was it a part of her shrine duties, Ainoko wondered? Sebi had also called Kikyou a destroyer of demons, and that was the biggest mystery for the young halfling.

If her mother were indeed a destroyer of demons, then why was she so readily accepted into demon society? Why would her father, who seemed to loathe humans, willingly live, not to mention mate, with one who had taken the lives of his kind? From the moment Ainoko realized the differences between her parents, she had never understood why Sesshoumaru would choose a human with whom to mate. Grant you, Kikyou was beautiful, but Ainoko had always felt that there should be something more. And now, it seems that the 'something more' had been revealed and the young hanyou recalled the dispute with the tigress, Sachiko...

 _"There's no need to escalate things. Everyone expected this to happen; let Lady Kikyou handle this."_

 _"What do you mean 'everyone' expected this to happen?"_ Ainoko had asked, furious. _"Are you telling me the council knew my mother would be attacked?"_

 _"Of course we knew,"_ Sachiko had responded nonchalantly. _"You didn't?"_

No, Ainoko hadn't. She thought no one would dare.

 _"I see. Once the council has their information, they deliberately put my mother in danger, is that it? My father shall hear of this!"_

 _"What the hell are you spouting?"_ Sachiko had looked confused. _"No one has placed Lady Kikyou in danger. As if; trust me, the woman can take care of herself."_

Now Ainoko understood what the tigress had tried to explain. Kikyou - former shrine maiden and demon destroyer was neither weak nor pathetic. No one in that room was concerned because the woman was more than capable of protecting herself. And Ainoko, ignorant of her mother's powers, felt betrayed and humiliated in a room full of strangers who knew more about Kikyou than her own child.

"Why?" the half-demon murmured and then got angry. "More questions, but no answers; it's driving me crazy!" Frustrated, she drew shaky fingers through her mussed, silver locks. Ainoko frowned; her hair had gone without its nightly braiding, as she had not seen Idzuna since their return from the council.

"Where did that fox get to anyway?" Ainoko wondered and began knawing the thumbnail of the other hand, as she cursed the kitsune who was 'missing-in-action' since helping her dress the afternoon before. "I've got a few choice words for her when she returns," she muttered, combing slender fingers through her hair, as she walked to and reclaimed her seat in the bay window.

With civil twilight at rest, sunlight bathed the landscape of the Western Lands and morning dew covered the greenery of the front lawn. Ainoko leaned sideways, pressing the side of her face against the glass window, feeling its coolness as she recalled meeting the small group of demons who assembled after the disruptions...

 _Besides herself, Kikyou, Lady Pyuuma and that 'know-it-all' Sachiko, another group of youkai had also invited themselves into the inner chambers._

 _The elders of the group Ainoko had heard about from her father. Sesshoumaru had described Jadoku as a highly intelligent youkai, who was respectable, regardless of his questionable past. The daiyoukai begrudgingly admitted that the snake was the perfect choice for council head._

 _Jadoku was tall and slender, yet muscular with a gleaming bald head that Ainoko was sure could be seen a half-mile away on a sunny day. The snake's hazel eyes were intimidating. His intense gaze probed and dissected anyone he gazed upon and peered into one's soul. Ainoko felt the same about his sister, the council's head of the spy network._

 _Ths snake youkai Hebi was just as bald as her brother, but one could not deny her sultry beauty. Tall and willowy, the snake youkai was always in stealth mode. Long lashes framed deep-set, almond-shaped eyes, the same color as her brothers that were just as keen and intense. Even so, Ainoko felt she was still more approachable than Jadoku._

 _The dragon lord, Shugoryuu, was a hard one to read, Ainoko thought. The youkai did not have much input or join in on the conversation around him, yet for some reason, Ainoko felt that he was more intuned than he let on. And based on her mother's reaction to the dragon lord, Ainoko got the feeling that out of all the youkai in the room, Shugoryuu was the one Kikyou trusted the least. Sesshoumaru seemed to despise the dragon, never saying much about his colleague, only referring to him as a 'dark horse.'_

 _Shugoryuu seemed the deep brooding type. Throughout the conversation with Jadoku and her mother, his onyx eyes focused on one single spot on the far wall, never wavering or searching. He stood tall and straight with his arms behind him, military-like, as he soaked up information like a sponge and inwardly processed everything heard. Undoubtedly not a team player, thought Ainoko._

 _The younger generation of youkai had gathered in a group behind Pyuuma and Sachiko. Ainoko sat across from the lioness and tiger, and although already overwhelmed with current events, the half-demon sensed the others slowly making their way in her direction. The first to approach was the lion called Shishi._

 _"Ainoko, was it?" he asked and propped a hip on the table where she sat instead of taking a seat, blocking her view of Kikyou's inquisition._

 _"... Inu Hime," Ainoko completed her title for his benefit, muttering through clenched teeth. "Do you mind?" she asked, glaring at him to move._

 _"So, you're Awasu's little sister," Shishi chuckled, unperturbed by her cold reception. "Go figure."_

 _"You know Ani-ue?!" Ainoko gasped, her head snapped up to look him fully in the face, her golden eyes wide and luminous as she focused entirely on Shishi and awaited an answer._

 _"Sure do," the lion exclaimed and stood to introduce himself officially. "Shishi of the Southern Lands," he announced with a bow. "Awasumaru and I are comrades; we've fought together in numerous wars and mock battles. I haven't seen him for a while; tell me, how's my old rival doing?"_

 _"Hmph! What rival?" Ainoko sniffed, as she stood also. "It's been a while since I've seen him as well, but hear that he is doing exceptionally well in the human realm." The only other youkai that Ainoko held in high regard other than her father was her brother, Awasumaru._

 _Instead of taking offense, Shishi threw back his head and laughed; a deep rumbling sound that was surprisingly contagious and Ainoko, reluctantly, felt herself respond. The lion was good-looking; his shoulder-length hair was the color of sand and his eyes, light brown. Shishi seemed a jovial sort, who exuded enough confidence that Ainoko's insult rolled off him like water on a duck's back._

 _"Spoken like a true and devoted imouto-chan," the lion sputtered. "Damn, I miss training with Awasu; your brother's intense. I remember the time..."_

 _"Hi!" a voice stopped Shishi in his tracks. "I'm Ootaka of the Hawk clan, and this is..." the tall girl elbowed Shishi aside, reached back and pulled a body forward. "... Bara of the Wolf clan."_

 _Ainoko was annoyed at the interruption, anticipating hearing stories about Awasumaru's exploits, but remembered her manners. The half-demon turned to the one called Ootaka and looked up into the soft brown eyes of a woman taller than she. Ainoko was so shocked that she was only able to murmur the briefest of cordialities._

 _"Sorry for interrupting," Ootaka apologized, keying into the canines annoyance. "We know how long-winded Shishi can be when he starts reminiscing. And we wanted to meet you before he got on a roll," the hawk explained with a smile while ignoring the lion's halfhearted protest._

 _"Of course," Ainoko said and inclined her head in greeting, as she reluctantly admitted that Ootaka was a stunning youkai. The gown she wore was simple yet elegant. A mass of luxurious brown hair streaked with gold highlights was swept over one shoulder reaching past her thigh. Wide-set brown eyes were alert and piercing, yet friendly, and her smile welcoming._

 _Behind Ootaka stood a young woman, who peered meekly around the hawk. Ainoko noticed a fiery head of red hair, a shade lighter than Idzuna's, that was caught up in a thick french-braid down her back. The wolf wore fur pelts, like Sachiko. An inappropriate outfit for the occasion, but the she-wolf had a baby face and produced a timid, sweet smile as she peered around the taller youkai to wave a greeting._

 _"She's shy," Ootaka explained. "Uh... your brother and I also trained together when we were young. Both Shishi and I have plenty of stories to tell, although I'm not sure Awasu-kun would appreciate it," she laughed. "Maybe we can all meet up one evening?" she invited everyone in the group and looked back at the others._

 _"The scruffy guy over there is Ban," the hawk said, pointing to the male wolf over near the corner. "He's Bara's brother; they're twins."_

 _The one called Ban stood with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a frown. The wolf's head was cocked at an arrogant angle, and his eyes narrowed to slits, as he gave Ainoko the once over. He never smiled; he only nodded a greeting._

 _"Ah... this one's full of himself," Ainoko smirked, returning his stare._

 _"The tall guy over in the corner, the one holding the wall up - that's Garyou of the Dragon's Lair." Ootaka's finger veered over from Ban._

 _Ainoko's eyes followed and widened in shock, as they encountered the crimson gaze of the one she had delivered a tongue lashing to earlier that evening._

 _The one called Garyou was dressed entirely in black; he wore a haori with a hint of white embroidered at the collar, complementing his tanned skin. As described, he leaned against the wall with his hands shoved into the pocket of his hakamas. His fiery gaze roamed Ainoko from head to toe before settling on and holding her hostile golden orbs. The forced smile she wore slipped momentarily, but the half-demon canine regrouped, resumed her mask and nodded a greeting which he never returned._

 _"Wait..." Ainoko gasped, as realization dawned. "You said 'Dragon's Lair,' so he's... the dragon lord's son?" she asked the hawk and looked over at Shugoryuu. There was a slight similarity between the two dragons. Both sported a lean, tanned physique and had the darkest, jet black hair that shimmered under the overhead lights. The uncle's hair was pulled back into a single thick braid, its length unknown as it was wrapped several times around his neck. The one called Garyou sported a short tousled mop that framed his face nicely and accentuated his rugged features._

 _"Nephew," Shishi corrected, unable to stay quiet for long. "Come, Ainoko-chan," the lion indicated an empty table with enough chairs to seat everyone. Why don't we all sit and get further acquainted."_

A swallows morning song broke through Ainoko's musings, returning her to the present and the chill in the room. The half-demon snuggled under the covers in the bay window, too exhausted to attempt to reach her bed. Long lashes started to drift shut, allowing sleep to claim her finally. Before falling into a deep slumber, Ainoko recalled a pair of mocking eyes the color of rubies that seemed to follow her every move, even in her dreams.

 **XXXXX**

Over five hundred miles away, north of the Western Lands, the morning sun also graced the valley of the Dragon's Lair. The bastion-styled compound was an old fortress with a forest at its rear, which served as camouflage for the original Dragon Lord's dwelling. The trees hid the entrance of the jagged rock formation, revealing a trail that led to a vast limestone cave that was once the home of Ryūukotsusei. That youkai was Shugoryuu's father and Garyou's grandfather.

The cave was constructed with a maze of tunnels, hidden rooms with a guardhouse at the entrance. During Ryūukotsusei's reign, dragon minions had surrounded the installation, keeping watch over the fortification that had housed and shielded the dwindling population of the evolved dragon clan. Sadly, it was no outside threat that forced the dragons into extinction but their maniacal, power-driven lord. Ryūukotsusei, in his delirium, had killed anyone he felt posed a threat to his position and power, including his own kind. He had continued his rampage until confronted and stopped by the Western Lord, the Inu no Taisho.

Although the inu princess had had trouble sleeping in the West, that was not the case for the future dragon lord. Garyou had rested so well after returning from the council last night. The young dragon was wide awake, practically unheard of for him at this hour. He was sitting out on the engawa, awaiting Shugoryuu's return; which was also a phenomenon for both uncle and nephew.

Sitting in a shaded area, Garyou looked up at the sky and shielded his eyes from the suns glare that reminded him of a pair of hot, hostile golden orbs from the night before. Ainoko Inu Hime - the snobby granddaughter of Touga, the 'Great Dog Demon' and daughter of the council's 'Assassination General,' Sesshoumaru, who was also his uncle's nemesis.

 _"You sure know how'da pick 'em,"_ Ban's words from yesterday regarding Ainoko came back to haunt Garyou. _"Ya said ya liked trouble, but I think yer in over your head this time, buddy,"_ the wolf had warned.

Over the past century, many female youkai and demi-youkai had vied for Garyou's attentions. Some he had entertained, the majority he had befriended, but his dating (as humans called it) was never serious. Although he enjoyed interacting with others, the young dragon also appreciated his solitude and anyone who knew him knew that.

Four female youkai played vital roles in Garyou's life. From the first day, he presented to council, as the heir to the Dragon's Lair, the snake clan had become his mentors. Both Jadoku and his father, Daija, had overseen Garyou's education. However, it was Hebi, who had fed his investigative nature, allowing him access to retired cases to help challenge and stimulate his mind.

Ootaka was like an older sister, which is the reason Garyou kept ignoring Ban's insistence that the two become a couple. The hawk was easy to talk with; she gave excellent advice, reamed him over the coals when he stepped out of line, but always with diplomacy. Sometimes she was overly maternal, reminding him too much of his deceased mother for him to have a romantic interest.

To Garyou, Bara was a sweet little sister. One who came to him for advice and guidance, especially in regards to Ban, her overprotective brother. The she-wolf was soft-spoken, and yet she had confided in him about her home and family life, as well as hinting at an elusive love interest. And that was fine with Garyou, as everyone needed a shoulder to lean on, and he was happy that Bara felt he was worthy.

The last female youkai was Garyou's training partner and sempai, Kou of the phoenix. She was another fire entity, like the dragons, and the last living member of her clan. It was Shugoryuu who had brought them together. And because of Garyou's animosity towards his uncle, he gave his teacher and training partner hell at every session. But Kou gave as good as she got. She sent the young dragon back to his lair with a scorched ass every time he acted out, and until he finally learned some respect. Through trial and error, they became compatible student and teacher and then the best of friends.

And now there was Ainoko; a spoiled, privileged, stuck-up half-demon who had a daddy and big brother complex, yet seemed to consider her human mother insignificant. That is, until yesterday, and Garyou recalled the events from last evenings council meeting…

 _A part of him felt sorry for Ainoko; after all, it was apparent she did not know about her mother's past nor her powers. He had watched the sorrowful glances from the lioness, Pyuuma, as bits and pieces of Kikyou's previous life were disclosed to her daughter during Jadoku's questioning. The tigress, Sachiko, looked utterly baffled, as her head shifted from mother to daughter. Ainoko's proud shoulders drooped more and more with each revelation, and Garyou sensed her embarrassment._

 _"Taka-chan," the dragon whispered and nudged his friend to get her attention. The hawk turned to him, and Garyou slid an arm through hers and steered her away from the group. The two walked to the rear of the room and began conversing in the language of the ancient youkai._

 _"I have questions," Garyou said the moment they were out of range._

 _"You always do," Ootaka said with a smile. "But why are we speaking in the archaic?"_

 _"You and I, the elders and Sachiko, are the only ones who understand the language, but I'm hoping to keep this solely between us for the time being," Garyou informed the hawk. "We don't have much time, so I only need you to summarize for now, but let's meet tomorrow for more details, okay?"_

 _"Sure," the hawk shrugged. "That's fine by me."_

 _"What do you know about Lady Kikyou?"_

 _"We first met at the end of the Muromachi period at the Slayer's Village, a training compound located in the Bushu area. Humans, demons, and hanyou's alike trained together in the art of self-defense and learned to work as a unit."_

 _"Hmm," Garyou murmured, his mind working furiously. "That was over four hundred years ago." The dragon reached up to pull on an earlobe, a tell-tale sign of his deep thinking. "No human lives that long," he said to himself._

 _"I've heard of this slayers village," Garyou said. "I recall that Kou trained there as well; unfortunately, I never had the privilege."_

 _"Only a few full-blooded demons attended. Kou was a special case with her clan on the verge of extinction, but the majority of its students consisted of half-demons, like me, and humans. However, during the Edo period, the dojo was shut down by the government."_

 _"What is she like?" Garyou asked suddenly; he planned to get more details on the slayer's village tomorrow. "Lady Kikyou, I mean," he elaborated, as Ootaka cocked her head to the side._

 _"As you heard, she is a former priestess; one who was well-loved and respected in her time. The way she is now is how she's always been. But she has a big heart, even though her persona makes her appear otherwise. Personally, I think she's remarkable."_

 _"Can you think of any reason she would not tell her daughter about herself, about her past?"_

 _"No," Ootaka said with sincerity. "I remember her being brutally honest with everyone, especially Awasumaru, but that woman does not do anything without reason."_

 _"Hmm," Garyou murmured again and flicked his ear. "I wonder how she's been able to sustain her life? She's beautiful - and youthful; the woman looks too young have two adult children."_

 _"She didn't," Ootaka said._

 _"She didn't what?" Garyou asked, confused at her response._

 _"She didn't sustain her life," the hawk informed him. "Lady Kikyou died over four hundred years ago. During a battle at the slayer's village."_

 _"How do you... are you sure?" the dragon gasped._

 _"I was there," Ootaka stated._

 _Garyou could only stare into Ootaka's brown eyes, expecting any moment for her to say it was a joke. But no - her eyes were steady, and he could tell she spoke the truth. "This is getting more and more interesting - and complicated." the dragon thought and knew he needed to talk with his uncle - soon._

 _"Details tomorrow, okay?" Garyou smiled. "Let's meet up at the usual place, say... after lunch."_

 _"You got it." The hawk turned to move away, but the dragon's hand on her shoulder stopped her._

 _"One more thing," he asked, grinning sheepishly._

 _"What now?" Ootaka sounded annoyed._

 _"I need you to distract the princess for me," he begged, his crimson gaze pleading._

 _"Princess?" the hawk asked and then realized to whom Garyou was referring. "Oh... you mean, Ainoko?"_

 _"You can see she's upset by all this," the dragon began. "I mean - just look at her." Garyou nodded his head in the direction of the canine and said, "She's putting up a brave front, but..." He left the rest unsaid._

 _"Yes, I saw the look on her face when Lady Kikyou released her power to repel the demon; she seemed... surprised as if she was seeing it for the first time. And now, she's gloomy," said the hawk. "Ainoko's stubborn too," Ootaka added as an afterthought. "She's aware of the conversation between her mother and Jadoku, but she's trying to appear indifferent."_

 _"See!" Garyou exclaimed, delighted that Ootaka had caught on, not that it was surprising. Those beautiful, deep-set eyes were sharp and not just in visual acuity. "Come on, Taka-chan, you've got the gist of the situation; help me, help her?" he begged._

 _"Ah... I see!" Ootaka's wide, all-seeing eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Okay! I'll help, but we are so going to discuss this tomorrow," she warned and then reached out to roughly pinch his cheek. "You're so chivalrous when it comes to the fairer sex," said whispered in the ancient dialect and for his ears alone. "I hope the 'princess' will appreciate your efforts," Ootaka said before turning to head back to the small group._

 _Garyou watched her go, knowing that by tomorrow, he had to find some evasive maneuvers in regards to Ainoko. He noticed the hawk approach the group of young youkai, she went directly to Shishi and whispered in his ear. The lion nodded his head a few times and then eagerly moved toward Ainoko to engage her in conversation. At the mention of Awasumaru's name, the little sister's eyes lit up. Garyou was glad she was distracted, even if it was temporary._

 _The group of younger youkai, lead by Ootaka, gathered at a table near the back of the room. As expected, the lion opened the conversation, starting with their victory on the Izu Isles and bragged how Awasumaru, Kai, Shishi, and their comrades, led by generals, Sesshoumaru and Mouko, had obliterated the Isejin forces in that battle._

 _Ainoko sat on the edge of her seat, listening in awe. Shishi was shrewd; the lion had deliberately chosen a battle that had involved both Ainoko's idols and had captivated his audience. But the canine wasn't the only one fascinated. Ban had also ventured closer to hear more about his estranged mentor, Kai, and his part in the battle with the Isejins._

 _Garyou was the last to approach the congregated youkai and managed to finagle a seat directly across from Ainoko. The dragon slumped in the chair and stretched his long legs out, nearly brushing the hem of the canine's kimono. However, she was so enthralled in Shishi's storytelling that she failed to notice. Not that Garyou minded, as it allowed him time to observe her unaware._

 _The silver-haired youkai was radiant, her face free from that perpetual snobbish frown. Her golden orbs softened, glowing in admiration of both her father and brother's accomplishments. Pert pink lips formed a half-smile and twitched as if the muscles were not used to performing the act. Wisps of baby-fine hair framed a heart-shaped face, brushing gently against flushed cheeks and Garyou was unsure which side of her appealed to him more._

 _About halfway through Shishi's story, the group was interrupted by the arrival of Hebi. Shishi stopped mid-sentence, and everyone turned as the snake entered the chamber, sidling next to her brother and Kikyou. Ainoko and Ban frowned that their entertainment was cut short, but both were interested in finding out the conclusion of Hebi's investigation._

 _The group of young youkai, Sachiko, and Pyuuma, all stood and moved in the direction of the elders. Hebi, Jadoku, Shugoryuu, and Kikyou were deep in discussion when they approached, and everyone overheard the tail end of Hebi's report._

 _"... searched every area, but she's nowhere in sight. It seems Sebi escaped through the balcony on the second floor," Hebi informed her brother. "After molting, she somehow merged with the crowd and made her way into the main hall. Two guards on the upper level were injured while trying to apprehend her."_

 _"So... not only was she able to enter without invitation, but also had an escape route," Jadoku murmured stroking his chin. "It sounds like she had some help."_

 _"You can't be serious!" Sachiko gasped. "Someone within the council?"_

 _"It's happened before," Pyuuma added, which caused a stir amongst the younger generation. The group started talking amongst themselves, except for Garyou and Shishi, who stood quietly by, awaiting more details. Ainoko stood apart from the others; she was also silent with her eyes trained on her mother._

 _"Settle down, everyone!" Jadoku ordered, and all talking ceased. "I'm sure Sebi's long gone by now, Hebi, but... well, you know what to do," he said to his sister, and she responded with a simple nod before she seemed to vanish from the room. There one second, and gone the next._

 _"Lady Kikyou." The snake turned to address the woman at his side. "The council will provide an escort home for you and your party."_

 _"Thank you," the former priestess murmured, allowing the snake to arrange their transportation._

 _"Um... excuse me!"_

 _Kikyou turned to the voice, and her brown eyes widened in surprise. "Ootaka-chan? Heavens, child, is that you?"_

 _"Yes, Kikyou-sama, it is I," the hawk gushed, as she moved forward to clasps the hands of the human she had not seen in over four centuries._

 _With a smile, Garyou watched the reunion between Kikyou and Ootaka and then sensed an ominous presence. Looking over at Ainoko, he noticed her golden orbs had turned stormy, and her body language indicated another public showdown with her mother. As the half-demon started to step forward, the dragon slid behind her and whispered, "Ainoko Inu Hime - a moment, please?"_

 _He felt her stiffen, and then her head swiveled slowly in his direction. Golden eyes looked up, glittering angrily, and for the second time that evening, she bared a fang._

 _"What-do-you-want?" Ainoko emphasized each word through clenched teeth, and Garyou decided, then and there, that this side of her character was more exciting._

 _"This is probably not my business," Garyou began humbly, ignoring her tone. "... and as we've just met today, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds." He stopped there, watching her closely, trying to gauge her reaction to his next words. "I think you should ease up on your mother. She's been through a lot today; I think you both have," the dragon began. He was wondering if he should continue, and then Ainoko turned to him fully. The young half-demon appeared relaxed; her hostile expression gone, replaced by something akin to boredom. With Ainoko's eyes solely intent on him, Garyou felt he had her full attention, and he proceeded with confidence. "Whatever you need to discuss with Lady Kikyou, should be done in private and without an audience," he informed her. "No need to air more dirty laundry in public."_

 _The air stilled around Garyou, and as he locked eyes with Ainoko and he felt a chill. Those golden orbs were steady and fixed on his crimson; there was no emotion flickering in their depths, just a cold desolate stare._

 _"Garyou... san?" Ainoko began softly; the honorific sounded insulting, and the 's' sound accentuated with a hiss. "You are right," she continued with disdain. "This is 'not' your business, and yes, you have transcended the limits regarding personal matters of which you have no right to speak. As you stated, we have only met today. Our acquaintance is such that it is too brief to warrant your advice or concern, and too transitory that I could care less about either. Therefore, please refrain from speaking to me with such familiarity."_

 _It took everything the dragon had to appear unfazed. Ainoko's haughty setdown had Garyou reeling but in a good way. I also left him wondering if he might have masochist tendencies from the goosebumps of excitement, traveling up his arms. He had nicknamed Ainoko - had called her 'princess,' but that archaic, sovereign speech, the arrogant body language, and nasally tone were all on the level of an 'empress.'_

 _Garyou smiled, holding her gaze. "So sorry, my lady," he said and bowed mockingly. "Although you may not appreciate the sentiment, it is not unheard of to offer advice to a total stranger. Especially if the circumstances warrant it," he stated with an air of supremacy to match hers. "Please, believe me, Ainoko Inu Hime, my intentions were honorable."_

 _"I do not appreciate the sentiment," Ainoko said coldly. "And no circumstance warranted your opinion or advice," she rebounded. "Are we strangers now?" she asked, feigning shock. "I thought us mere acquaintances; I was kind enough to grant you that."_

 _"Of course, you do not need to know someone personally to comment or give guidance," the canine pompously continued. "However, I have little faith in receiving beneficial input from someone who can neither sit up straight in a chair or stand vertically without using a wall for support. And as far as 'honorable intentions,' how honorable are the intentions of a lazy, future heir?" she asked and then scoffed sarcastically. "You must be the prize of your clan."_

 _The half-smile half-smirk on Garyou's face faltered, but only momentarily and it took a second to regroup from the blow just dealt him. Her words were arrogant - ignorant, and yet they shook him to the core because right now, at this moment, he could not dispute them._

 _Ainoko was a half-demon, but she was much better at this game of privilege, unlike Garyou. Although a full-fledged youkai and future heir to a once-prestigious clan, the young dragon felt like an outsider. Not only with his uncle, but his youkai peers as well. Ainoko had just reminded him of his insignificance to both his heritage and his clan._

 _Garyou looked down on Ainoko and his lips curved in a sad smile. "Once again, I apologize for the unwanted advice," he began. "It's a bad habit of mine and will make sure to keep my mouth closed in the future. But for now, this lazy heir - the pride of my clan would like to give a word of advice."_

 _Ainoko opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, Garyou cut her off._

 _"You only have one mother," he paused, allowing that to sink in, before continuing. "Talk with Lady Kikyou and fix what's broken in your relationship now. You may not get a chance to do it later," he told her, thinking of his own deceased mother. With that said, Garyou inclined his head to the young canine and then turned to join his group of friends._

"You done daydreaming, kid?"

The condescending tone broke Garyou's reverie. The dragon blinked, shook his head to clear it and then looked over at the one youkai he usually had no desire to see. His uncle, Shugoryuu, sat directly across from him, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Oji-san!" Garyou gasped; the younger dragon rose so fast, he knocked his chair back. Pressing palms on the table, he leaned over it, looked directly in his uncle's face, and asked, "Where have you been? What took you so long!"

The dragon lord's head snapped back in surprise at the eager expression on his nephew's face.

"What the hell?" Shugoryuu growled, and then raised a hand and shoved it Garyou's face, forcing him back in his chair. "Don't invade my personal space and don't even act like you're happy to see me."

 **XXXXX**

The two men sitting outside of the corner cafe caused quite a stir in the neighborhood. Traffic slowed, allowing drivers and passengers time to look their fill. Pedestrians had a more up-close view of the best looking, most stylish individuals to have graced their streets in a while. Another reason they drew attention, both dressed as if they were going into the office, but it was nearly noon on a Saturday. Both men sat at the small table conversing. They were both tall and attractive; their ages - somewhere between their late thirties to early forties, but that's where the similarities ended.

The first had long silver hair, pulled back in a high ponytail that probably reached below his waist when standing. He was slender, yet sported a muscular physique which was emphasized through his clothes. The man wore a grey gunmetal three-piece suite, white tailored shirt, accompanied with a black and silver baroque patterned tie of the finest quality. There was a proud air surrounding the man; his expression stoic and sharp eyes scanned the area, like a hawk seeking prey. He sat primly, with arms folded over his chest and one leg crossed over the other. On his feet, he wore high-quality black wingtips and sat nursing a cup of tea.

The second man was a hulking figure; he had short dark hair and sported a crew cut. He was a big with a barrel chest, tapered waist, and bulging thighs, however, his clothes accentuated his build. Although he also wore a suit, he had removed the brown herringbone tweed jacket and hung over the back of an empty chair. His large frame straddled another chair, turned backward for comfort. The sleeves of his beige tailored shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He rested massive forearms on the top rails while drumming his brown oxford clad feet on the pavement. The big guy was an amiable type; he talked more than the other guy and smiled a lot, as he loosened the green necktie tucked into his stylish matching vest. Instead of a warm drink, like his companion, he chose and iced matcha tea, with lots of ice.

"So, Sessho, what do you think about the human realm?" Mouko asked, bobbing his head to the rhythm of uptempo music playing nearby.

"What's to think?" Sesshoumaru murmured, and then closed his eyes, trying to drown out the vision of the overgrown tiger acting like a pubescent. "Can you stop doing that?" The daiyoukai sniffed. "It's annoying."

"This is one of Shiisa's favorite songs," Mouko stated, by way of an explanation, but continued his antics. He laughed inwardly, seeing Sesshoumaru's hand move automatically to his hip in search of a non-existent sword. "Ah-uh-ah," the tiger tsk' ed, and wagged a finger to the beat. "You don't have your sword. Idzuna said it didn't go with the outfit, remember? No weapons and no public brawling," the tiger admonished, thoroughly enjoying himself. "We're here to see Awasu and Shiisa, and I promised the kitsune that I would see to it that you behaved."

Sesshoumaru sneered, an aristocratic snub so fleeting, if you blinked, you missed it. Not Mouko. Just because the tiger had spent more time around humans and visited his daughter in the human realm regularly, did not mean that Sesshoumaru was a complete novice. That red-haired fox would have to answer to him when he returned to the West. She had some nerve appointing the thick-headed tiger as his guardian.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Immensely," Mouko quipped and grinned, still bobbing his head.

The music was coming from the upper floors of a building across the street. The keen ears of both daiyoukai could detect the melody emanating from a radio in the distance, but not the humans. Therefore, Sesshoumaru felt that his big brawny traveling companion looked ridiculous, reacting to a beat only the two of them could hear.

"It matters not what you promised Idzuna," the dog demon began in an ominous tone. "If you do not cease that incessant head nodding; I can promise a decapitation that will not require a sword."

The tiger chuckled, still moving his head from side to side, but stopped abruptly, noticing the sclera of Sesshoumaru's eyes turning amber in color. "Okay, okay!" Mouko backpedaled, raising his hands in mock surrender and then muttered, "Someone's getting sensitive in their old age."

"And someone's experiencing age regression in theirs," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "As you're a century older, I would think you smart enough to avoid discussing age."

"It's not a century," Mouko huffed. "I've got seventy years on you, that's all. And now that you mention it, I'm your senior, yet you're always talking down to me."

"I tend to forget; I can't imagine why."

"Eh?" Mouko sat up straight and stared at his traveling companion. "Was that a joke just now, Sessho? It was lame as hell, mind you, but I'll give you high marks for the attempt," the tiger chuckled. He watched the canine raise the cup of tea to his lips, and Mouko wondered if Sesshoumaru had done it to hide his mirth.

"By the way, how is Jaken-san?" Mouko inquired after the canine's imp sidekick. "I'm surprised he let you come to the human world without him."

"He is ill."

Mouko gasped; he wanted to ask more but realized from Sesshoumaru's body language and clipped response, it was already a closed subject. The tiger could only hope the ailment was not serious.

"Where is Awasumaru?" the canine deftly deflected.

Mouko began to look around at Sesshoumaru's query and then up at the clock tower on the building down the street. "They're late," he muttered, referring to both Shiisa and Awasumaru. "I still don't see why we couldn't go to their homes. Why was that again?" he asked.

"According to Shippo the two have recently relocated," Sesshoumaru stated as a way of explanation. "He thought it best to meet here."

"Hmm," Mouko murmured. "Sounds suspicious to me."

Sesshoumaru thought so too, but he wasn't about to admit that. Idzuna and Shippo were acting strangely; both had avoided eye contact, and the male kitsune was unable to hide his nervousness.

"Good day, Torameishi-san!"

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Heike-san!" The tiger stood to return the older woman's greeting. Izumi Heike worked at the cafe and was a friend of Shiisa's. "It's been a while; it's nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," the woman beamed and they both bowed to each other. "And you must be Ito-san, Awasu-kun's father?" she inquired, turning to Mouko's silent partner.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, as his head swiveled toward the woman and then recalled the surname his son had taken on in the human realm. The canine daiyoukai noticed that Mouko had moved behind the woman and was making hand gestures indicating that he, Sesshoumaru, should stand.

Elegantly unfurling from the chair; Sesshoumaru stood, towering over the older woman and nodded a proper greeting without bowing. "Hieke-san, it is a pleasure," was forced through stiff lips.

The woman's smile faltered for a moment, and then she resumed it, although it was not as natural as before. "You have a fine son, Ito-san," she said. "I can see where he gets his charm."

Mouko, standing behind the woman, guffawed at the blatant yet courteous sarcasm, but covered it up by pretending to cough.

"It pleases me to hear you say that," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "Fortunately, my son's finer qualities come from his mother. On my return home, I shall relay her your praises of our firstborn."

Izumi looked confused at the man's archaic form of speaking. "Of course, please do. Ah - then Awasumaru has siblings then?" she asked, keying into the word firstborn.

"One, a sister - younger," the canine supplied in clipped tones, annoyed by this etiquette thing; it was quite tedious. Sesshoumaru noticed the 'thumbs up' Mouko gave and felt the tiger was having too much fun at his expense. And yet, he was able to maintain his civility by envisioning snapping the tiger's thumb joint so far back that it would touch his wrist.

"Well, how nice," Izumi smiled, more genuinely. "I look forward to meeting her and your wife as well."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"Oh, Torameishi-san - Ito-san," Izumi began, as Mouko moved from behind her. "I should take this time to congratulate the two of you."

"Really, what for?" the tiger asked, and Sesshoumaru raised a curious brow.

"Well, for..."

 **"Chichi-ue!"**

That familiar yell interrupted whatever Izumi was going to say, as Mouko whirled around and saw his daughter moving toward him at top speed. Shiisa's silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail that bounced behind her with each step. She was dressed casually, in blue jeans, white tee-shirt, a lightweight tan jacket, and white tennis.

 **"Choujo!"**

Mouko barely got out his daughter's nickname before she catapulted into his arms. He caught Shiisa, lifted her high in the air, and swung her petite frame around with wild abandon, and she squealed with delight.

Izumi shook her head, bowed and excused herself to return to the cafe. Sesshoumaru stood to the side watching, in the daiyoukai's mind, the most grotesque father-daughter reunion in history. Mouko had finally lowered Shiisa to the ground, and now the two were standing face to face. The hulking tiger was hunched over to match his daughter's level, rubbing their noses together and making a public spectacle of themselves. Sesshoumaru sighed, looked briefly to the heavens and placed a hand over his brow at the peculiarity.

"What a regal facepalm," a voice said out of the blue. "But I wouldn't expect anything less. Hello, father, you're as immaculate as always."

Snapping to attention, Sesshoumaru lowered his hand and then turned to the person who had dominated his thoughts for the past several months. The corner of the daiyoukai's lips twitched, the muscles fighting against forming a shadow, just a hint of his inward smile. Next, Sesshoumaru's feet began moving of their own volition, towards his child - his adult child.

The two met on the pavement. Awasumaru smiled while Sesshoumaru stared at the perfect combination of his and his mate's genes. The outward appearance was all Sesshoumaru - height, build, coloring, but those eyes and that smile belonged to Kikyou. The mussed silver hair, well-worn cobalt blue v-neck sweater, and uncreased khaki pants could not detract from his son's good looks. And if one thought him attractive on the outside, then the inside was beyond magnificent. With his heart and benevolent nature, Awasumaru was the founder of the human/youkai integration system that existed today. Although Sesshoumaru despised them, this child - his son was surely a gift from the gods.

"Father?" Awasumaru's voice broke through the daiyoukai's musings. "Hey! Don't zone out on me." He detected the humor in his son's voice.

Feeling a hand clamp down on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru reached up and also placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Awasumaru," the father said in a flat tone, but his eyes spoke volumes. "You... are well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Awasumaru responded. "I'm more concerned about you right now," he said, knowing how his father felt about visiting the human world. "Is everything okay at home?" he asked, still wondering if this was some emergency. Just hearing that the Lord of the West was planning to set foot on unholy ground was enough to set off alarms bells in the half-demons head.

"All is well in the West," Sesshoumaru said; he gave a final pat to his son's shoulder and then stepped back. "Jaken has fallen ill, but your mother is attending him."

"Jaken-sama!" Awasumaru gasped. "What's wrong with him? How long has h..."

Sesshoumaru put a hand up, stopping his son's flow, and sensed Mouko and Shiisa join them. "I know nothing of these things. It would be best to ask your mother."

"Yes... yes, you're right, father," Awasumaru said, his face etched in worry. "I should talk to my mother. Shiisa..." the half-demon called out and turned to the quarter youkai standing by her father's side. "... we should make arrangements to leave for the demon realm, immediately."

"Got it!" Shiisa left her father's side and sidled next to Awasumaru. Both reached in their pockets, extracting their cells phones, pulled up their calendars and huddled together. "We can take the entire week; I can get Mio to take over my classes. She owes me."

Shiisa was a PE teacher at a local high school, and Awasumaru was a mid-level government civil service worker.

"Good," Awasumaru said absently. "Give her a call. I have a meeting on Thursday, but I can reschedule it to the following week."

"I'll take care of that for you," Shiisa said, looking up at him with a smile. "Make sure you contact Unabara-sama to give him the heads up, you know he can't work with anyone but you."

"Good call," Awasumaru said, as he lowered his phone to look into her luminous green eyes and watched her blush prettily. "Thanks, babe!"

"Ahem!"

Startled, both Shiisa and Awasumaru jumped guiltily, realizing their mistake. They looked at each other, grimaced and then turned to both their parental parents.

"What's this, babe?" Mouko stepped forward, planting himself between the couple. Sesshoumaru may be ignorant of the meaning behind the endearment, but the tiger was not; he shouldered Awasumaru out of the way and drew his daughter aside. "You two are too friendly to be just comrades."

"Chichi-ue!" Shiisa whined, trying to move around her father's large frame to return to Awasumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood, observing his son. Awasumaru was no longer a child; he was an adult youkai and a man. To think that he would not have the typical desires or passions was inconceivable.

It was the same for Shiisa, thought Sesshoumaru. She was a young woman who had expressed her interest in Awasumaru long ago. At the time he had dismissed her declarations as mere ramblings of a pubescent youkai with a first crush. But it seems she knew what she wanted and had been tenacious in her pursuit.

Whatever the reason, Sesshoumaru and Mouko had noticed the combined scents from their children but imagined it was because the two spent a lot of time together. And now it seems it there was more to the situation than they initially thought.

"Awasumaru," Sesshoumaru addressed calmly.

"Yes, father."

"Is there something you would like to tell us?"

Bronze and gold orbs met and held. The half-demon sighed, threw back his shoulders, and then smiled. "Yes, there is something I'd like to share, but not here." Awasumaru walked around the tiger to grab Shiisa's hand, reclaiming his mate. "Please, come with us," he requested, and without waiting for an answer, the two started walking toward their small apartment two blocks away.

 **XXXXX**

On the ground floor, toward the back of the mansion, near the kitchens was a small single parlor suite. Inside, the room was dark and gloomy; there was one large window overlooking the koi pond, a single bed, a small couch, and a small desk and chair.

Piles of books lined the wall closest to the bed. Everything from the ancient literature as far back as the Heian period to current; there were novels, books on haiku, travel, fashion, and the occupants all-time favorite - manga.

Kikyou drew back the curtains, but only halfway, as this was the natural habitat of the demon imp. However, he needed fresh air and sunlight if he was to heal properly. The former priestess moved from the window and picked up the tray of food and herbal medicines and walked over to the bed.

"Jaken-san, Good morning!"

The demon imp looked up from the latest volume of the best selling manga; he was so absorbed he had not noticed the Lady of the West enter.

"Ah, my lady!" Jaken snapped the book closed and sat up, while Kikyou fluffed his pillow and sat the tray in front of him.

"I see you've been up reading all night - again," she admonished lightly.

"Eh... gomen, gomen," Jaken uttered, bowing from his position on the bed. "I did sleep - some, I promise, my lady."

"Hmm," Kikyou murmured as her eyes swept the bed, looking at the number of books scattered around. "You need to take better care of yourself, Jaken-san," she informed the imp, as she mixed an elixir in his food and stirred. "You are irreplaceable to your master, you know. I am sure he is annoyed that you were unable to accompany him on his assignment."

"Do you think so, my lady?!" Jaken's bugged eyes shone at the thought.

"I know so," Kikyou responded. "He has said as much," she fabricated - a little, telling the imp what he needed to hear to expedite his healing. Although Sesshoumaru's exact words were, 'Heal him,' the former Miko knew what he meant.

Jaken was indeed irreplaceable; there was no other so loyal to, patient with a master such Sesshoumaru. Besides, Mouko and Jaken, there was no other able to tolerate his behavior. And although the Lord of the West would never say it himself, he was very attached to his vassal.

"Oh... oh, thank you, my lady!" Jaken started sniffling, with tears pooling from his eyes. "Yes, yes! I must get well; Lord Sesshoumaru needs me!" He pumped himself up and then attacked the medicine laced food with gusto.

Satisfied, Kikyou gathered the tray from last night and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way, my lady," the imp began, stopping the woman in her tracks. "I hear that the young miss presented to council yesterday; how did it go?"

"It was..." Kikyou paused, searching for a word to describe the event and settled for, "... interesting, but we shall discuss it later, alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Jaken said and sensed, by the look on Kikyou's face, that all was not well. He noticed a ghost of a smile as she exited the room, but it was sad, and it never reached her eyes. In Jaken's opinion, there was only one person in this household who could put the Lady of the West on edge - Ainoko Inu Hime.

The second child of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou was a terror. The youkai genes must have dominated any human genes she inherited. Ainoko was the spitting image of her father in both looks and temperament. And as Jaken knew full well, one cold, domineering youkai in a household was quite enough.

Jaken remembered receiving the news of Ainoko's birth. He was happy, expecting a female version of Awasumaru and for at least three years, the child had fooled him and everyone else. After that, the child turned into a dictator. The only time Ainoko behaved was when her father was present, but with his excessive absences, the child began exercising her status and power. However, according to Idzuna, things were about to change.

Til next chapter...


End file.
